Chronicles of Absolution: Redemption of the Soul
by Kirabaros
Summary: 5.07. Continuation from 5.06. Angela realizes she has to pull out the big guns if she is going to save Sam and save the trapped souls of the people that took her in so long ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Redemption of the Soul**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Then_

… _She watched as Sam fell in, pulling Michael in with him. They plummeted into the dark cavern that was the entrance to the cage. It was still open. She could feel the power as it swirled around, whipping her hair around._

 _I want you to do something for yourself, Angie._

 _It was what she wanted for herself. She walked towards the hole, focusing to keep it open a bit longer. It was then she heard her name. She turned to see Dean, face bloodied and broken. He was hurt but he was alive and he would be fine. That was what encouraged her to smile at him, her big brother, before spreading her arms and leaping in…_

… _I'm sure you'll understand what is going on. Right now you are needed where you belong. It's all about the souls, Angela._

"All about the souls," she muttered frowning…

… _People were creative. Anyway there is an obscure story about a warrior who caught the attention of the mother goddess. The warrior was known for a few bloody events and pretty much saved the goddess from violation…_

… _Violation that would break the mother goddess and spread the wrath of a husband across the land. Basically this guy saved the goddess from something that would have had Shiva's ass down on earth and being a colossal asshat…_

… _Well their story alone is enough to make you understand why. Anyway, the warrior saved the goddess and from there it gets sketchy. Sources say that the goddess healed the brokenness in the warrior and forgave him for all crimes real and imagined. Others say that the goddess saw greatness and wanted to help. Either way to be called a beloved of Parvati meant great favor…_

… "You have a good heart Dean Winchester. When things seem at their worst, it is what comes through. Remember that in the times to come."

… "You remember well. All life stems from energy. It is in everything that exists. It binds the elements together."

… "Energy binds the elements, the glue that holds all things together," Shiva said as he walked beside her.

"Ethereal energy," Angela replied as she went into another posture. "Like all things are composed of matter, that matter is held together by energy."

Shiva nodded as he watched her. On the wire, it made her a head taller than he was but then again the wire was suspended only a foot off the ground. Yet the posture was the same a person suspended a hundred feet above ground. "True. When something changes, it is merely the energy shifting into another form."

… _"It's too hard."_

 _"No it isn't. Not if it is somebody you truly care for." Gabriel looked down at her and smirked. He took in her pout and sighed. His smirk softened to a smile as he put a hand on her head and rubbed it. "It has to be from the heart, Cat."_

 _"The heart?"_

 _"Yep," Gabriel replied with a nod. "It has to be because that is what everything worth what it is. So no matter what you do in life, every choice, when you practice your spells, powers… it all has to come from the heart. That is you greatest gift… and secret."_

… "Hurtled into the chaos you fight and the world trembles at your feet."

Angela looked up sharply, "What did you say?"

"And from the ashes of despair rises Absolution, the warrior princess. Though I must say you hardly look like the princess you should be. It seems that the world has already trembled at your feet twice now. I wonder…"

… He found Angela on the floor passed out but her eyes were open and the pupils were like pinpoints…

… She was a warrior… a protector. That was made very clear after she spent time at Karnak and with Lord Shiva. She was traveling the path that she chose and continued to walk to this day. She fought for those that couldn't protect themselves or taught those that chose the same path to do the same…

… _Where we have to go and have to do… it is not straightforward. There are things we have to do to prepare ourselves and it won't look pretty. I ask that you trust me…_

… "No," Dean replied honestly, "And you know why? It's because she doesn't just protect humans. She protects people. I've seen her defend a witch, make friends with werewolves and even managed to have a civil conversation with the dicks with wings. She doesn't see humans and monsters. She sees people that need help and she does. Only thing that annoys me is that she works so hard she forgets to take care of herself."

"Pretty selfless."

"Enough to make me and Sam felt like ass hats and she doesn't mean to make us feel that way. Only trying to make a point." Dean shifted and stared out of the cave. "It's gotten better since she hooked up with us. Mostly because of Sam."

… "Actually it was five until I got injured. But I got up and did my duty. More than I can say for you." Inola wheeled and looked at Angela. She stared at her long and hard as she continued, "Running away when you were needed the most."

Angela stared back as the memory came back. She knew well what Inola was talking about. She could see flashes of that memory. She could smell the smoke and ash and then the blood… She could smell the blood and hear the screams. She heard the laughter and the shouts and the war cries…

… _There is a way, Shifa'. And that is to give it to my heir… you._

It was the only way to declare the authority needed to appoint a new shaman. And it came back with her to the land of the living. Engulfed in the golden white flame it followed with her back like it belonged in her hand. She knew what it meant in the long run…

… . "I know that Shifa' travels with the ones know to the Thunder of the Sky. I have one of them right here." She pointed at Sam. She looked at the downed guy and growled in disgust and frustration…

… Angela stiffened slightly when she turned to see Lucifer standing there smirking at her. She gave a stern look and shook her head slightly. "You're not real."

"Oh I'm real."

… _"You have the potential to be what we haven't seen in a long time."_

 _"I doubt it."_

 _"I mean it, Shifa'. You can be what Sigrid is. And you'll be the greatest that our tribe has ever seen and will see."_

 _Angela looked at the warrior queen that had been ordered to train her. Her expression was somber as she absently twirled the escrima in her hand. "I don't know what you're thinking Inola but… but I'm not what you think I am."_

 _"And you don't know enough about yourself."_

… _I chose you as a second First because I have much to teach but not all can be taught to Izhu. You are the one who can be taught more. She will be shaman but you… you are the one who protects all._

 _You knew what I was called, would be called…_

… "She will fall and it will be all because of you, Sam."

… "You are resilient. I'll give you that," Izhu acknowledged. "But how resilient are you when you have to watch yourself do what is your worst nightmare?"

… "And each has a role to play," Quentin replied as he knew the answer to that. "If you know this, why do you constantly run from it?"

Angela turned to look at Quentin with a raised brow. "I haven't ran from anything. Not for a long time."

"And this?"

… "Well now I didn't expect our first meeting to be like this." The angel turned and looked at her…

… "Balthazar."

… Angela replied, "I'm not okay." She straightened out still wincing. "We need to rethink this. Seems Izhu knows how to make you relieve past demons and not necessarily your own." She panted and looked at the distance. "We're going to have to go in all the way."

 _Now_

Sam sat on the hard ground staring at the toppled over bowl. He had his knees drawn up to his chest and his back ached since he didn't have anything to lean against. He was breathing heavily like he was panting. His head ached and he just saw his worst nightmare come to life. He hadn't spoken of it to anyone but it was the one thing that had him hesitant pursuing anything with Angela and even before it became more.

It was bad enough watching himself but it was made worse by the flashes of memory that were not his but hers. He was made the aggressor and he enacted those memories, a couple he did cause, and he watched her cringe in pain. He had seen the look of disbelief on his brother's face before he was pushed out of view. Dean probably thought that he had lost his soul again and now would probably make good on his threat that he hadn't forgotten about.

 _You probably wouldn't give me any reason to be that pissed at you._

 _This one would do it Angie_ , Sam thought to himself as he worked to control his breathing. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a few relaxing breaths. He pressed his forehead to his knees trying to convince himself that this was only a nightmare. It was then he felt a hand on his head in a touch he was very familiar with.

His were still closed as the hand made its way down the side of his face to just under his chin. He resisted slightly when he felt the tug to lift his chin but the hand was persistent and gentle. Inwardly he chuckled at that since that was what was used to describe him.

"Sam."

Sam let out a breath and let his head be lifted. He didn't open his eyes yet out of fear that it was a dream and he was actually living the nightmare he had witness. It was a complete contradiction to his earlier thoughts but it was playing on very real fears he had and never shared.

"Sam, it's okay."

Sam sighed and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to see Angela kneeling in front of him, smiling. Her hair was pulled back into a classic Grecian style with a couple of loose locks framing her face. He recognized the blonde highlights so it was the real thing but… "This had got to be a dream."

"Then it is a good one."

Sam couldn't help but burst out a laugh. He studied her and replied, "It's gotta be true since you wouldn't wear that unless you were dressing up for a rendition of _Julius Caesar_."

Angela smiled at him and stroked his cheek with her hand. "Seemed to be a good idea. Better than the last time."

Sam frowned at that, "I've never seen you in that."

Angela stared at him almost looking puzzled. It had Sam wondering too. Maybe this was a dream. Or a hallucination. He just didn't want to process that his evil double did horrible things to her and she was reliving things from the past. He said, "You know what? Never mind. I'm just glad that you're here."

Sam felt her arms wrap around him in a hug. He sighed in relief since that was her touch but he was still puzzled. Some things were not making sense but at this point he was willing to accept this as a really good dream. He moved his arms up to wrap around hers and leaned into her embrace. "This really has to be a dream."

"Like I said, then it's a good one," Angela replied. She sighed before she said, "It wasn't you, Sam. You didn't hurt me."

"I did."

"No, you didn't."

Sam felt her pull away and he pulled back to look at her. She was definitely a dream but she was being who she was. He said, "It is Angie. It was me…"

"And you know that she was playing with your worst fears. She pulled out the thing you fear the most."

"But I never told you… anyone…" Sam frowned at that. It was strange to him.

Angela sighed and reached over and caressed his hair. She had a knowing look on her face as she played with Sam's locks. "Of only you knew," she murmured in a low voice. Louder she said, "This is a dream Sam. It's all in your head. Remember what I told you about this world?"

"It is how we make it," Sam replied with a slight nod, focusing on her touch. He remembered that and what he had done when he practiced. "What's in my head ends right here. I remember when you were little and we talked to Morpheus." He offered a slight smile and a chuckle. He looked up at her and studied her features. He reached up and stroked her cheek with his fingers.

Angela hummed at that and smiled. "And?"

"I was willing to do anything to keep you safe," Sam admitted. "Still am," he added while giving a small smile. "I love you, Angie."

She smiled and stroked his locks. "And I love you."

Sam breathed as he sat with her. This was a good place to be in. He felt safe here. He then absently said, "I wish I could make you feel safe again."

"Hmm?"

Sam realized what he said and knowing that he wasn't going to get away with saying nothing, he repeated, "I wish I could make you feel safe again. Ever since you've gotten out of hell you've been restless. I've noticed and I know you are trying."

Angela frowned at him like she was confused as she said, "But you do make me feel safe. Why else am I here and not somewhere else?" She gave a reassuring smile.

Sam chuckled at that. "You got a point there." He sighed and looked around. He was still in the cavern where he was being held but at least Izhu wasn't there and his head wasn't aching anymore. He sighed and then looked at Angela, "Any idea when you'll come here and raise havoc?"

Angela smiled and shrugged, "Depends on the obstacles."

Sam nodded at that. He knew that if Izhu was doing what she was doing Angela was going to be extra careful getting there. Especially after what he saw happen. He sighed as he remembered watching her writhe in pain all because of his double, him being there. He looked down at the ground.

"You're doing it again," Angela said.

Sam looked up and saw Angela looking at him with a slightly concerned look. He shook his head slightly, "Angie… it was me. My personal fear…"

"And my memories," Angela cut in. She sat back on her heels and sighed as she looked around. She looked up at the ceiling and then back at Sam. She then said, "Sam, there are things going on that are from a time that… it was pretty dark and… may seem strange."

"I think I figured that out," Sam replied after a dry chuckle. He gestured with his brows all around. He studied Angela and noted her expression. He asked, "So is it some sort of necromancer type of thing?"

Angela was quiet for a moment. She looked around as if she wasn't sure what to say. She then turned to look at Sam and replied, "Do you trust me?"

Sam frowned at that. "Always."

That was the last thing he said when a noise caught his attention. He jerked and his eyes opened. He looked around and found himself back in the cavern and he was awake. He knew that because that viewing bowl was still there on the ground. It seemed that Izhu was still not a happy camper because Angela managed to get out of her trap faster than she wanted. He sighed a bit wearily. So it was a dream after all.

Slowly he stood up to stretch. He had been sitting like that for some time. At least he felt a bit refreshed from that nap or whatever it was. At least he got to see and speak to Angela. Better in a dream if it wasn't in person. She would know he was okay and maybe she wouldn't go too crazy trying to find him. He took in a breath and looked around.

The ward he was trapped in was still up so there was little option for him of breaking out on his own anytime soon. The only chance he had was if something broke the ward from the outside like that bowl cutting across it. He could try and do it from his side but when he got too close he felt the buzz and if he tried to cross… He wasn't anxious to feel that again.

There was a loud thump and Sam looked up. Izhu had come in dragging in something and it looked like an animal of sorts. And it was still alive and putting up a good fight. He swallowed, not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He watched as Izhu dragged it in and left it there. He realized it was a deer and he looked at her.

Izhu noticed Sam was watching and grinned at him. "Awake I see. Finally come to terms with your part in reminding Shifa' what she is getting herself into?"

"That was a low blow," Sam retorted, narrowing his eyes.

"And do you always expect your quarry to play fair when you hunt them?" Izhu gave a mocking look at Sam.

The woman had a point and Sam resented that. He gritted his teeth to control his temper since he felt like he did when he suspected someone was getting fresh with Angela. He retorted through gritted teeth, "That was still a low blow. You used something that I didn't even tell my brother and now…" He clammed up. He was very angry.

"And now I made him angry," Izhu mocked, having fun that Sam was getting pissed. It told her that he had more backbone than she initially thought. She thought his refusal to try and fight his way out was a sign of weakness but watching him, it showed that he was pretty intelligent. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to get out unless he had help and he learned quickly what the wards she had put him in did when you attempted to escape.

Izhu walked up towards the barrier and leaned forward and asked in a mocking tone, "Do you want to hit me?"

Sam glared at Izhu, "I want to rip your heart out."

Izhu chuckled, "And you wonder why it was so easy to pull the worst thing you fear." She studied Sam as he fumed behind her barrier. "You are so angry, so in love and it's got you all messed up inside."

"What?"

"Oh please. It's not that hard. I'm surprised you haven't been called out more on it," Izhu replied with a cackle. She watched with amusement as Sam's face flexed with anger, panic and confusion. She also gestured at her neck to indicate what she meant as she said, "Besides you have…"

Sam choked back a protest. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't even," Izu waved her hand. She walked towards her fire pit. "You can lie to your brother and the world but you seem to forget the fundamental principles when you are dealing with the spirit realm or more astutely, the dream realm."

Sam stiffened at that. "What do you mean?"

"You really think you have it all figured out? How dreams, reality works? You are a mere child." Izhu laughed at him. "And you actually thought that was her in your dreams."

"You were in my dreams?" Sam frowned at Izhu, panic starting to settle in. He thought about what he just experienced and he gave a narrowed frown at Izhu. "Did you… did you…"

"Please. Like I'd want to be her." Izhu snorted at him like he was stupid. "You can't imagine how easy it is to just take a look."

"You were spying on me?"

"I have to admit you really have a way of convincing yourself of what's real or not."

Sam took a step back and took a couple of deep breaths. It had him wondering how much she had seen. He remained silent as he stared at Izhu.

Izhu smiled at him as she noted his expression. "You do know that she can go anywhere in the world in dreams."

Sam knew that. Angela was the one that was teaching him that. And he and Dean had a brief stint when they went to talk to Morpheus. So it was nothing new to him. He gave a shrug of his shoulders to indicate that it was no big deal.

Izhu watched the movement. She smiled, "I see that you know this but have you ever wondered who or what she sees when she's not saying hi to you?"

Sam recognized it as a pitting against her tactic. It wasn't the first time. He had come up against people who had a beef with Angela and always tried to make him and Dean see her in the worst light possible with little to no success. He straightened up and warned, "Don't you start. Angie's entitled to her secrets. None of our business unless she makes it so."

Izhu chuckled as she walked up towards Sam. "I like you Sam. Very honorable. A very attractable trait for someone like Shifa'." She leaned in close and almost whispered, "But how sure are you about her?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Continuing from Sins of the Soul, Sam is trying to negotiate the fact that he was witnessing his worst nightmare and Izhu is trying to cause a divide. More next time on Redemption of the Soul...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What are you doing here Balthazar?"

Balthazar looked all around as if trying to find something that wasn't covered in foliage or dirt since he did rather prefer the high end things. He paced around, occasionally running into one of the warriors looking at him with a mixture of awe and suspicion. He muttered, "Well you certainly are a lively bunch are you."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Balthazar."

The angel turned and looked at Dean like he was an inconsequential insect. It was the first time he got a really good look at Dean and his expression became amused at what he was seeing. He gave a mocking smile, "Trying a little cultural enlightenment, Dean?"

Dean held his temper. After all the angel that pissed him off did managed to keep things from going completely going south. He still wasn't I line to be friends with him. He narrowed his eyes at the angel and replied in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah. I'm exploring my inner Native thing."

Balthazar gave Dean a smirk. "And a hell of a job you're doing. How's Sam by the way?"

Dean clenched his fists and would have said something but Angela interrupted, "Hey. Stow it both of you. Right now we need to regroup and get ready. We have to beat Izhu on the field that she has set and made very clear she is going to play on."

Balthazar turned to look at Angela and gave a slightly mocking smile, "And you are just going to roll over and play her game? I thought you were not the sort of woman to do that." He stepped forward and looked at Angela in the eye.

Despite the setback that came from Angela living through an improved version of Izhu's special ability, she was still motivated to end this. It was as she said. She was going to have to rethink the how. Izhu took it up to the next level by pulling out her big guns and she was going to have to do the same thing only she was going to have to teach the warriors before the basics of the path that Sigrid taught her. She was going to teach them the basics of being the shaman warriors. She had been figuring out how to present that to them when Balthazar decided on his inspection of the group and start to goad Dean. She decided to intervene before Dean decided to swing his fists. It didn't take much to figure that the angel had annoyed Dean in some way.

She looked at the angel that was giving her a bemused expression. She couldn't help but return it with a similar expression and it turned into a smirk, "I don't roll over in a fight. I go on defense and then strike when it is least expected."

Balthazar chuckled at that. He had long wanted to meet the earthbound angel since she popped up on the radar or rather when the veil was nearly torn when Gabriel died. He had no doubt it was her even though he had been more of don't care attitude then. Still was that but he was more interested now than then. Seeing her in person, he was bemused. No wonder Michael was often pissed at her antics. "Playing a little Sun Tzu, now are we, love?"

Angela gave a slight smile and a chuckle as she replied, "Even a good tactician knows that he has to step back when his initial plan hits a rock wall."

Balthazar nodded at that while smiling. One thing he liked about her already was that she wasn't wasting time with the unnecessary questions. But he was curious as to how she was going to move forward. He grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Then I guess I will have to stick around to see."

Angela gave a slight smile as she turned to look at the others. She knew Dean was not going to be happy the angel was with them. With the others… she doubted they had even seen one but they had the sense to know that he was not human. This was going to be interesting since she doubted the angel was going to play within the rules. The thing was she just didn't know this angel well enough to make allowances for possible interference.

One thing was for certain was that she was going to have to name a First that would become shaman once they were done. As it stood, she was the shaman because Quentin identified her and showed her authority to be and name a new one. She shook her head slightly as she inwardly decided on her words and hoped that Sam was doing okay.

She knew Izhu would have had Sam watching everything that had happened. The woman wouldn't miss a chance to try to divide and conquer. She had done the same thing when she tried to get Sigrid to think she was devil spawn and would destroy the tribe. It wasn't the first time someone tried to make her look like she was the villain. She had done it herself because she thought it was better to keep a distance from people to keep them safe even when it hurt to do so. Angela knew that Izhu was going to try to convince Sam that she had secrets, which she did, and that she had a malicious intent regarding them.

"You said that we need to rethink this, Shifa'," Nita, the one who was good with the bow, said. She stood in front of the others, waving off Quentin's silent beseeching and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What do you suggest?"

Balthazar had been silently watching the whole thing and continued to do so. He was amused at the antics of humans and he was curious if he was going to have to bail out the earthbound angel from a potential mess. He failed to see that the tribe was giving Angela respect since they had witnessed thing things that they didn't think were possible.

Angela looked at the tribe and noted their respect and attentiveness. She knew she had their support but it wasn't the full loyalty she had witnessed in the past. They were accepting her because she had proven that she was what she said she was. She just hoped she could do this. She took a breath and replied, "I am going to teach you the ways of your ancestors, the way that all spirit warriors had lived. I will teach you the basics of the shaman warriors."

The silence that followed was enough to make people nervous even Dean and Balthazar. Dean though kept a firm gaze preferring to leave the fancy talk to Angela. She had a way with words and an ability to persuade people that made those guys that sold snake oil look cheaper than they were. He watched as the tribe looked at each other. The only sure ones were Nanuq, Nita and that Quentin fellow. It was the last one that had Dean wondering and suspicious and he was only taking his cues from Angela.

Angela looked at the group as they looked at each other, giving them a moment to mull it over. She was not asking this time around but telling them. For all intents and purposes she was the shaman of the tribe. She added, "You have learned part of it, what made you the warriors you are but in order to beat Izhu you need to develop the spiritual powers that have served you as a guide. You must expand your knowledge."

There was a collective murmur as Nita stepped forward, "We followed because of Nanuq. Quentin confirmed it. Now we follow you shamaness."

There was another murmur and heads bowed respectfully. Angela accepted it gracefully though she automatically started to resist. She restrained herself before she let it get too far and they saw it. She nodded and went over to where the pack horse was. Ever since she had left the tribe, they had been nomadic, never staying in one place, which was why it was always difficult to find them. Yet they always stayed within traveling distance of the sites sacred to them.

She dug into the pack she knew that had what she needed. No one tried to stop her since in effect she was within her rights to do so. She pulled out what she needed and held it in her hands. Now she got why it was always the Bishop of Canterbury that crowned the new royals. She held the headdress of the shaman in her hands and walked forward to stand in front of the group. The immediately went to attention except for Dean and Balthazar.

She would have liked more time to observe Quentin but she wasn't going to have it. The choices she made now were going to reflect the outcome and it was one of those times that she had to go with what was right. She beckoned Quentin to stand in front of her facing the others and readied her breath as she placed the headdress on Quentin's head declaring, "This is my First. When we have completed our task, he will be your new shaman."

There was no argument over her choice. It seemed that everything thought that Quentin was shaman material as well. It explained why he hadn't been allowed to make his journey with the others. This was going to be easier than she thought. It was still a rough journey but there wouldn't be too many problems up ahead. She looked at the acceptance coming from the group and continued, "As I said to beat Izhu you will need to develop beyond what you have mastered. It will take some time but we have that on our side. Izhu needs to regroup."

"What do you need?"

It was a simple matter of getting the tribe to gather what they needed to make this work. She only merely had to tell them that they needed to make a warding circle in preparation and they went to work. It allowed her to be alone with Quentin and talk to him since she wasn't sure if he understood completely what she had just done.

They were standing on the edge of the clearing in the forest. No one wanted to stay in the field where they had fought. It was too open anyway and it didn't make sense tactically. She was looking in the direction they had been heading in when Quentin said, "I understand what you are doing."

Angela glanced at him but didn't face him fully. "Do you truly?"

Quentin looked at her and replied, "You are the shamaness warrior. Only you can appoint a new shaman if there are no successors. You have the authority."

Angela hummed at that and shifted to look at the boy, "And do you know how one becomes what I am? How _I_ became one with authority?"

"You were chosen," Quentin replied in a matter of fact tone. "You have the ring. What are we to question?"

Angela hummed at that as she took a breath, "Do you always take things on faith?"

Quentin frowned as he looked at her. He studied her for a moment before saying, "Do you always doubt?"

Angela chuckled at the slight challenge, "It's force of habit. Has been for a long time. I've faced disappointment and been the disappointment." She looked at the boy, "Been on both sides."

"I know you are the Malachi. Why would we have no reason to trust you?"

"Because not all what is told in the stories is true," Angela replied. "What I've done and what I do… there is not glory. It's more of the same and I take moments when I get them. Moments of being happy. Like with my mate."

"Mate?"

Angela gave a slight smile. It was easy to talk about it to someone who was a relative stranger and would have an understanding of such things. She sobered though as she replied, "The brother of the one who came with me. Izhu has him."

"She took your mate?"

"Yes."

"But why? That is the worst thing to do," Quentin replied looking a bit alarmed and scandalized.

Angela couldn't blame him since he probably heard that when mates were separated and pitted against each other, the fights could get nasty. He was probably wondering why she wasn't going on a rampage and demanding that they pick up the pace and move. She said, "I feel angry yes but… I know that if I am going to get him back, I have to keep control and discipline. But it is very hard." She turned to look in the direction of Izhu.

Quentin stared at her for a moment before saying, "That still doesn't mean that you should doubt our faith in you."

Angela gave a wry smile, "Let me tell you a little story. I was not who I am now back then. When I first met Inola, Sigrid and Izhu, I was on the run for my life. I had only escaped from hell and recovered from that ordeal but I was alone and trying every possible way to keep the danger to myself and away from people.

"I ended up being found by them or rather I helped them when the demon chasing me. I was hurt and Sigrid decided that I was to be taken in. I didn't take to that very well and tried to escape. In the end… I stayed. Izhu taught me about her talent and used it to help me. At the time I was still battling through nightmares from my internment in hell."

"You and Izhu were friends?" Quentin looked at Angela with a raised brow.

Angela studied Quentin and turned away to think about it. You could say that they were friends once. Izhu did teach her about her talent which was why she wasn't that affected by it. She closed her eyes as she remembered.

 _I can pull you memories and make them real so you can face them. The spirit realm is like the dream realm. They share similar rules._

* * *

The night sounds filled the air as Angela sat keeping watch. She heard the crackling of fire as the wood snapped and could smell the moisture in the air. The shadows cast by the trees added to the darkness and the feeling that they were isolated in the wild. There was little to no breeze but she could smell the scents that layered the area. It could almost be peaceful.

She sat there looking out and keeping an eye on things and checking on the dogs. Even though they were asleep, they were on alert, ready to spring into action as needed. She took steady breaths and closed her eyes briefly to center herself. She was breathing out when she felt his arms around her. She let out the last of it in a gasp as she felt Sam's breath on her neck, caressing her flesh as his arms wrapped around her waist and gently held and hugged her.

Angela knew that it wasn't real but the product of her overactive imagination. She refused to call it a hallucination since that was completely disrespectful to what she and Sam had. And she knew that it wasn't one of Lucifer's tricks. He had a certain way of doing things and she was always able to tell that the Sam he produced wasn't hers. It was funny in that being in love gave a means of telling you the truth even if it seemed irrational at times. That and she had her other senses that she knew were to be true after spending the time she had with the Winchesters. And it would have been in poor taste for Izhu to do that to her but she wasn't above it.

"You look beautiful."

Angela blinked slowly and said, "Flatterer."

"Honest truth."

Angela sat there basking in the feel of Sam's arms around her. She knew that this was her imagination or she was sleeping and it was a dream. The former played more that she thought she was losing it and the latter implied she was sleeping on the job. Yet she was certain that she was awake. She was going into a place where the lines between reality and the other places were thin.

"You are awake."

Angela blinked as Sam's voice registered what he said. She stiffened and started to move. She was really going crazy.

"It's okay. It is me. You're not dreaming," Sam's voice soothed as he pulled on her to relax against his body. "You know it's me."

"But you are Izhu's prisoner so you are not really here." Angela relaxed a little and closed her eyes since she felt the tears threatening. "How can I not think that Izhu using you to torment me?" She almost moaned when Sam's arms adjusted around her.

"But you know me and you remember," Sam whispered. He adjusted his grip to hug her close. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "And you are with me now."

Angela breathed a sigh. She could feel Sam's breath on her ear, the way it tickled when he murmured sweet nothings or attempted sayings he knew she would like. He had done plenty of that his first day vertical. Logic was telling her that it was a trick and her senses could be easily fooled and it happened but deep down she knew that it was really Sam. She couldn't explain it. Giving in she let Sam hold her, basking in the warm and safe feeling it was giving her. She prayed that Izhu wasn't watching. It was bad enough with Lucifer.

"Don't be afraid, Angie. I'm always here for you," Sam replied with a chuckle.

Angela wanted to say something but there were no words. She could argue all she wanted with herself that this was a trick. Hell she was willing to argue that it was a siren pulling a fast one but she just couldn't and sat there. She gazed out at the landscape, listening for anything and eventually looked up at the night sky.

"Well I must say that I didn't quite expect the fanfare of today," another voice entered.

Angela blinked and turned to see Balthazar. She did a quick glance and realized that she had been alone. Again it was her imagination. She was going crazy and it was probably going to get worse once they went up against Izhu. But Sam's touch felt so real. That she couldn't deny. Gathering composure and to give attention to her visitor, she straightened slightly and replied, "You didn't have to stay Balthazar."

Balthazar smirked as he studied Angela. She was sitting on a falling tree and he marveled that she had been able to sit there for hours on end. He had observed how she gave orders and the tribe obeyed. It was impressive and he had no doubt that they would have followed if she hadn't asked. He looked up at her and replied, "I decided it would be… enlightening to see you in action. Castiel talks about you all the time."

Angela looked at the angel with a raised brow. "I doubt that considering Cas is a guardian angel to me and he has… standards about that."

"Alright you caught me. He didn't say a word," Balthazar confessed. "I am here because a certain juju witch we are both acquainted with was worried for you and me, being new to this and the good guardian I am, came here to alleviate her fears." He pressed a hand to his chest to give his confession a bit of a flourish.

Angela blinked as she kept a raised brow, "You are a guardian angel?"

"My choice and a bit of a bargain." Balthazar leaned against the fallen tree resting his forearms on it and looked up at her. "Ever since the holy mess that is Michael and Lucifer started, I've wanted to meet you. Imagine my jealousy when I heard even one of the cherubs got to meet you. Poor bastard nearly wet himself."

"And you could have seen me. Made introductions." Angela looked away and added, "Your kind are not above using means that piss people off."

"True but I figured that you had enough of the gawking and to be honest, I was waiting for you to impress me."

Angela looked back at the angel. She took in his expression that had a bit of mirth in it but it was laced with seriousness. That was a first. "So you weren't accepting of the lauds and hymns that were sung and told of me? That's a first." She snorted slightly at that since it was very unlikely and sounded ridiculous.

"Oh please," Balthazar replied with derisive snort, "I know what you are supposed to be. Who in the host doesn't know that? I wanted to see you. The real you." He gestured at her to make a point. "I wanted to see if the Malachi, the earthbound angel was really capable of loving all mankind to save them."

"And I hope I disappointed. My last choice ended with me in hell…"

"Ah yes," Balthazar gave a knowing look as he straightened up. "The choice to follow Sam Winchester into the cage to be tormented by Michael and Lucifer. Now _that_ was what impressed me."

Angela frowned at the angel. He was a strange one and while his sarcasm and snarky nature was enough to warrant a punch to the face from her, she found herself oddly liking it. It was sort of like having Gabriel back but it was different and she could sense that Balthazar wasn't like the other angels she had come across that were not the two that were her guardian. "You mean making a selfish decision because of love."

"And that is what makes you human," Balthazar pointed out like she should know it. He grinned at her with a knowing look. "Don't look so surprised. I know you're going to say that you're not completely human. I know you are a dhampir. Half human and half vampire and the oldest one still alive."

"If you know so much about me, then you should know that I'm walking a tightrope with that."

"I do and it's bull crap." Balthazar had been pacing around looking at everything. "I know a thing or two about your kind and about you specifically." He pointed at her to emphasize his point. "And you, are not like the normal garden variety. Cause if you were, how would it explain your… longevity. Not to mention that no matter where you manage to find the Winchesters."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I wouldn't lie if I were you," Balthazar warned. "Considering that you may be insulting a friend."

Angela looked at the angel with a raised brow. So far the angel had shown no evil intentions. So that could mean that he wasn't too bad. Still she was wary and she had been burned before. She ventured, "And what do you know?"

"Let's just say that I've observed a few things since you've been back and before that dramatic leap," Balthazar teased a little. He gave a slight smirk. "But that is a conversation for another time. Right now I am curious about what you are going to do exactly to get Sam Winchester back."

"I am ending something that should have been done long ago but I didn't," Angela corrected even though that was partially the truth. She looked at Balthazar with a look that would have intimidated lesser beings but it didn't seem to faze him. Yet she wasn't going to let it bother her.

"Ah yes the old past coming to bite you in the rear," Balthazar joked. He grinned a little, "But I know part of that is to get back what is yours." He moved to stand in front of her and his expression sobered. "Look, I came because your juju witch was concerned and to be frank I am as well. Now this Izhu is someone that is clearly formidable. Dark arts sort of thing."

"I know," Angela replied as she looked at the angel, surprised at the concern that was on his face. She was used to it from Castiel and Gabriel. Other angels were minimal exposure or didn't hide the fact that they didn't like her. "She changed. Probably tempted with promises of power that was on par with Sigrid's."

"But Sigrid's talent lies in the light," Balthazar pointed out. "The same she taught you and some techniques extremely powerful." He looked at her with a raised brow trying to ascertain more details.

Angela looked at the angel. She knew what he was asking. She debated on telling the details. She knew she was keeping things from Dean and by extension the tribe with regards to what she knew about the training Sigrid put her through. She looked at the angel and then at the landscape and replied, "Only that which can be achieved by a force greater than the sum of one's parts."

"Right. And the questions is," Balthazar took a couple of steps forward as he looked at her, "Will you go that far to restore what once was?" He looked her in the eye and let her stare at him. He raised his brow and was prepared to wait for an answer.

* * *

 **A/N:** Angela and Dean regroup with the tribe and it looks like Balthazar has joined. Seems like things are going to move forward and faster. See you next time on Redemption of the Soul...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _The sweat lodge was steamy and it was cleansing. It reminded Angela of the baths at Karnak but it was different in that the cleansing agent was pine. At Karnak there were other spices that did the same thing and steam baths were done in a stone building. Location really didn't matter in the end when the end result was cleansing inside and out._

 _Angela was flat on her stomach and completely naked as Sigrid brushed cleansed sage and pine along her skin. She rested her head on her forearms and stared at the wall, not looking at anything in particular. She just breathed in and out, taking in the scent of pine and white sage, not really feeling the gentle smacking of the branches on her body._

 _It was a week into the training that Sigrid pretty much commanded that she be taught their ways. Earlier Sigrid had come to where she and Inola had been sparring and observed them. It reminded her of when her father used to supervise her sparring matches when she trained at the villa and later at the abbeys and of course the castle in the Carpathians. It was a turning point since that was the day she managed to get under Inola's attack with the escrimas. After Inola's words, Sigrid came up to to her and said that she was going to start the next phase and now she was here._

 _Angela pursed her lips as she felt the tips swipe across her lower back. They brushed the scar that had been there. The first of life changing scars. Her eyes watered slightly as she remembered recent events. She knew she was going to have to leave before this got too far. She was not going to let them suffer because they were still dogging her steps and possibly waiting to drag her back._

 _"You are safe here and you will stay."_

 _Angela raised her brow and lifted her head slightly to see Sigrid wrapped in nothing but a plain rag. Her long hair was stringy from the sweat except for the single braid that hung from the left side of her face. She was looking at Angela with a no nonsense look but Angela was compelled to reply, "I can't stay. I'm a risk to you all. I've stayed too long already."_

 _"And you have been wounded from that experience. To keep going, the wounds make you stronger." Sigrid stroked a few of Angela's locks away affectionately before moving back to cleansing. "The sweat lodge is for cleansing, purification of mind, body… the soul. The soul being the purest, the sum of all the parts. The source of your power."_

 _"My power?"_

 _Sigrid looked at Angela to find her looking at her with a skeptical look. She gave a slight smile, "I know who you are and what you are capable of. You are meant for greater things but… you haven't really found what you are looking for."_

 _"Found what I am looking for?"_

 _"You're searching for something… or someone," Sigrid replied with a knowing look. "But at the moment you are out of balance and all because of the dark wound laid on your soul."_

 _"I was a prisoner of hell, Sigrid," Angela replied as Sigrid finished. She pushed herself up and wrapped a blanket over her breasts and waist. She sat on the furs and drew her legs up. "I was tortured and made to feel ashamed of something I took pride in."_

 _"There is nothing wrong with acknowledging your natural tendencies. They have guided you this far," Sigrid replied as she sat next to Angela. She looked at Angela and gave a reassuring smile. She moved a loose dark lock to behind Angela's ear. "You are a good person. You have a good heart and your soul… the brightest I've ever seen even with what is missing."_

 _"You don't have to flatter me."_

 _"I am not. There is a reason you are being taught the way of the shaman warrior," Sigrid countered with a firm look. She waited until Angela was looking at her before continuing, "You have the potential to be greater and that means those of darkness will pursue you. I want to give you something that will help you. It is all about the soul, Shifa'."_

 _… It's all about the souls…_

Angela frowned as she sat in the sweat lodge. She had insisted upon it and the tribe obeyed. In fact they were all sitting in the sweat lodges they built, cleansing their minds and bodies. She ignored the smirks that Balthazar threw her way and went about as she remembered what Sigrid had taught her. She had been unsettled by Izhu's attack and then the fact that she could see, hear and smell Sam… she needed to be pulled back into that state of balance. And it would help the tribe be ready for what would be thrown at them.

"You know this reminds me of those steam showers when Sam and me squatted in that realty development." Dean moved to sit beside her, ignoring Quentin who was also in the same lodge. He was ignoring for once the fact that he was only in boxers and Angela was almost naked except for the binding she put on her breasts and lower half. He really couldn't say anything since a couple of the women just stripped in front of him and looked at him when he stared.

"You mean on cursed land?"

"Yeah," Dean replied nodded. He gestured at the walls. "This feels better."

"The spirit warriors needed to be clean in mind, body and spirit. They would spend the time in sweat lodges to prepare and meditate especially when they were called into battle." Angela drew her legs up as she stared at the walls. She took a couple of deep breaths. "Sage and pine, long associated with cleansing."

"I will admit that this is not common," Quentin piped up, unsure of it.

Angela shifted to look at Dean and the kid. She knew that it seemed rather an awkward and probably inappropriate thing to do with them being here but she wasn't going to quibble on propriety. Besides she had stripped before in front of the Winchesters, more often as a result of her shirt being set on fire or ripped to shreds. And she knew that Dean ogled her but wasn't interested in her like that. She replied, "Not really but do we really have the luxury of propriety?"

Dean was not going to answer that one since he had been one to get in a fuss about indecent exposure but he wasn't above teasing Sam about seeing her naked. Call it a double standard or whatever. Now though, it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting Sam back and if he had to strip down and take a sweat bath then he would do it. He decided to say, "Well at least it's not indecent exposure."

Angela chuckled slightly as she rested her chin on her knees. She thought for a moment and then said, "There is a reason for the sweat bath. Like I said it is to cleanse the body and meditation allows for the mind to be cleared."

"Yeah, I get that," Dean replied while trying not to think about the fact that he was sitting almost naked with the girl that his brother had moon eyes for and would probably kill him if he found out about this.

Angela smiled as she felt the sweat drip down her body. She noticed the tension that Dean and Quentin were exhibiting. They needed to relax if this was going to work. She was aware that she was probably the reason for it. That gave her an idea. Straightening up she told them both, "Lie down."

"What?" Dean looked at her in alarm. He knew that she could push it when she was teasing with the seduction act. This though… it had him wondering what was really going on and if he got stuck in a dimension of weird.

"Lie down," Angela repeated. "Face down." She gave a look that told Dean he'd better obey or she would do something to embarrass him in front of the kid. She gave the same look at Quentin and he was quick to lay down like she asked.

Dean was slower about it but eventually he did what she asked. He nearly panicked when Angela hopped up and straddled him and grabbed his leg. He spluttered but was cut off when he felt the muscle pull and her knee drive down in his spine. What the hell was she doing? It was a thought that raged through his mind as she did that with both legs and then pulled on his arms and stuck her knee in his lower back. He couldn't help but yelp out loud and he felt like he was going to be torn in half since it was obvious she was using her full strength.

"Don't be a baby," Angela crooned as she pulled on Dean's arms. "Just relax. Breathe in the steam and pine as I pull." She relaxed a little to give Dean the chance to obey. Without warning she pulled again, pulling him back just a little bit further like she was drawing a bow.

Dean groaned, "Angieeeee…" He couldn't protest further when he was suddenly released. He flopped back face down and he heard her bare feet hit the ground. He had been tortured in hell but this… was something else. He almost whimpered when he felt her loom over him, thinking she was going to twist him up into a pretzel.

It was like one of those gags where it was the anticipation that got you all riled up and then it turned out to be something completely different. He felt her hands on his back and they were… rubbing? Frowning, Dean risked turning his head to see her concentrating as if in a trance as her hands just stroked his skin. "What are you doing Angie?"

"Just breathe. Focus on that."

Dean had little choice but to do that. If he tried to get up, she would probably tackle him or give a good hit that would have him down and writhing in pain. He liked being pampered but he had his own ideas about it. This wasn't one of them though he could picture Angela doing that and in a bikini if only to piss off Sam. Sighing he put his forearms together and rested his chin on them and stared straight ahead. After a while, the rubbing and stroking was starting to feel good, like it was spreading the throbbing that she had caused when she pulled on his limbs and drove her knee into his back. It was better than 'Magic Fingers' and he found that he was relaxing and feeling calmer than he had in a long time.

"Okay, put your head face down. Arms to the side."

Dean was putty and obeyed. Usually that would have been an alarm but he felt okay with it. He put his face into the fur he was lying on and he felt her hands rub up towards his shoulders and her fingers rubbed along the base of his neck.

"Relax. Just let me control."

Dean pondered that when her hands gripped his head and she gave a twist. He heard a sort of crunch pop in his neck and a sudden feeling of ecstasy come through. He said, "That feels gooood."

"And a little bit more pressure you can kill someone with that move," Angela replied. She peered at Dean's prone form and noticed he hadn't moved after she released the last of the tension in his body. She asked, "Feel better?"

"Like I just had sex," came the muffled reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." Angela made an amused face at Dean's response. She filed it away as a means to tease Dean later. "In this state, you'll be able to clear your mind and make you ready when we do the dance."

"Sounds good," Dean replied into the fur.

Angela shook her head. She turned to Quentin and saw that he looked terrified and said, "It's different for everyone. Like I said, clean body, mind and spirit." She jumped back up to straddle the kid and repeated what she did to Dean.

 _The more relaxed you are, the more you will be able to get in touch with your inner power, the source where your powers come from._

Angela browsed through her memories as she finished Quentin and occasionally glanced at Dean to make sure that he was okay. To be honest she had never had a reaction like that before. She had learned pressure points from a Chinese herbalist/apothecary and his daughter. He showed her a lot of his remedies and acupuncture for healing. His daughter was the one that taught her pressure points to soothe aches but also how to use them for more deadlier means.

She finished Quentin and left him in a more alert manner but also more relaxed one. He wasn't putty like Dean was still acting. She shook her head as she took a seat on the bench to meditate some. She noticed that Quentin was watching her as he sat up. She said, "Ask your question."

Quentin marveled that she knew he wanted to ask a question and it only proved to him that she was what he had heard in the stories. He ventured, "Did you want to learn from Sigrid?"

"No," Angela replied after a brief moment of thought. She elaborated, "I didn't want to have anything to do with people. I thought staying away would keep them safe. It's a thought that prevails to today and it still comes back to bite me in the ass." She took a breath and continued, "To answer your other unasked question, the way I'm showing you is what it means to be a spirit warrior, the final level that few achieve and only those who are strong enough to do so can achieve. It is a risk I am taking since it is dangerous."

"What can be more dangerous than facing a dark shamaness?"

Angela looked at Quentin but didn't reply. He really had no idea. He had no idea that he could possibly die with what they were going to attempt at that night.

* * *

"So you want me to play guard dog?"

Angela looked at Balthazar and shrugged, "You're here so you get to work." She uttered it in a matter of fact tone that almost sounded like she was bored.

Balthazar looked at her and almost pleaded, "But what about what you're doing? That is more exciting."

Angela kept the same bland look. This angel was like handling a teenager of a sorts. He only found excitement in the more dangerous of things. That needed to change but then again she wasn't his boss but this was her thing and he needed to respect that. "Not really," she replied, "Besides even with the wards up, someone needs to watch."

Balthazar sighed, "You are making it very difficult to like you right now."

"Please." Angela softened her look as she stared back at the angel. While it would probably help to have him along, she was concerned about the opportunity this would present to Izhu. "The mind can't live without the body."

"I bloody well get it," Balthazar pouted, "I'll be your guard dog along with the mutts there." He started walking to join Zeppelin and Moira who had morphed into their larger forms. They weren't full out hell houndish yet but they were on alert. Balthazar paused and leaned over to whisper in Angela's ears, "And I was going to watch anyway."

Angela rolled her eyes. He was worse than Gabriel and yet she was developing a bit of a fondness for him. That might go over well later when it didn't involve out of body experiences or learning abilities that required one to tap into the soul. She shook her head slightly as she watched him make a show of pouting to sit with the dogs.

"I hope he isn't going to do anything to screw this up," Dean's voice entered.

Angela turned to see Dean walking up wearing the shirt she had made him with fresh blood smears on his forehead. He was looking annoyed that she had deigned to talk to Balthazar. She replied, "He won't."

"Angie, this guy…" Dean paused trying not to lose his temper or make a scene. "This guy has screwed with us before. Before you got out."

"I am under that impression by your reaction," Angela replied before turning to look back at the angel sitting with the dogs. "But I am not getting that from him." She stared for a moment as she thought about things. She then looked at Dean not really saying anything but determining if he was going to have a problem with it.

Dean was suspicious of Balthazar's motives no matter what but he trusted Angela. He glanced at the angel and then focused on her saying, "They're ready when you are. You should go easy on the kid. He looks ready to puke."

Angela gave a slight smile and nodded. She cast one last look at Balthazar and caught the angel's eye. She gave a slight nod and got one in return before she turned to walk to where the others were gathered and waiting. She saw that the fire was going strong and the smoke was rising lazily into the air and seemed to blend in with the starry night. She looked down at the warriors gathered. This was the moment and she could back out of it before it went too far. She took a breath and it seemed that everything slowed.

 _The way to tapping the source is not like any trial you have faced. Only one who has seen darkness can make it through. Guide them, Shifa'._

Remembering Sigrid's words Angela knew what she had to do. She narrowed her eyes into the focus she got when she was going into battle. She nodded and gave the word, moving into position. "Now the dance of spirits."

It was a simple matter of passing around the gourd with the stag's blood for everyone to take a drink. No one quibbled about it. Angela was the last one that took a sip. Once she had, she began moving in the dance that she had been taught. She didn't say anything and she didn't have too. She expected them to follow her lead. Besides she had to focus on the chant that was to help.

To most it seemed primitive since there was the new age stuff to put people in a trace to do the astral projection. Most people didn't really get the out of body experience but they got enough to get a spiritual epiphany. The more hard core like when Sam and Dean were walking around as ghosts were able to be done but it wasn't common. The closest a lay person would get would be possibly a feeling. What they were doing… extreme hard core.

Balthazar watched with interest. He was a bit fascinated in how humans managed in their attempt to reach things that were normally hidden from the world. Then again back in the day this kind of thing used to be widely accepted. He was impressed that Angela had all the details down but then again she was unique. And she was quiet and seductive with it if she wasn't dressed like a warrior to kill. _That_ would have had the archangels drooling.

A whine caught his attention and the angel looked down to see Moira look at him with a disapproving look. He raised his brow and said, "What? I'm doing what I said I would."

Moira gave a low rumble in her chest. Balthazar sighed. Of course the dog wouldn't like him and she would remember him. He looked at Zeppelin who was being alert and started to get up and patrol the perimeter. She was looking at him like she was going to tear him apart and she wouldn't have a problem with it. Balthazar sighed, "And I thought Dean was the one to hold a grudge. You're not even his bloody dog."

Moira gave a harrumph and bared her teeth. Balthazar sighed at her, "Alright fine. You don't like me. Probably because I am too close to Angela right?"

Moira growled in response before she stood up. Balthazar could see that she was larger than her sibling when she got her hackles up but normal sized she was small. It had him suspect but he wasn't going to push the dog's buttons. It was not pleasant to be attacked and nearly eaten by a Wilder so Balthazar decided to keep his distance from Moira and she seemed agreeable for this. He started walking to find a vantage point to keep an eye on things.

"Why did I ever agree to being a guardian?"

Castiel had warned him that there were responsibilities and that they shouldn't be taken lightly. Balthazar had to admit that they only reason he did it was to actually be able to meet the Malachi. Okay maybe he could have done it without doing that since his brothers had a way of seeking her out but it wasn't always favorable. Not that he could blame her. She was the kind to think worst case scenario. This just made it so it was ask questions first and then shoot later. He knew she wouldn't be quick about it but he might be giving her too little credit.

There was also the benefit of getting on her good side by protecting someone that meant something to her. Now he could have chosen the illustrious Mr. Robert Singer but that grizzled hunter was covered six ways from Sunday. He had been by his residence and noted the wards that were impressive. Some were created by Angela and none of the traditional symbols that he was familiar with. Intelligence and beauty. It was no wonder she was sought after.

Balthazar shook his head at the nonsense. All he wanted was to be able to appear and not have someone try to kill him. The fact that she could do that if she wanted to made it a moot point. At least she was giving him a chance. So he might as well do what she had ask and he would at least be doing what his charge asked to keep her peace of mind.

Watching the dance go on, he thought that crazy people with undershorts on their heads dancing around was more entertaining. He then spotted Dean following Angela. Now that was too good an opportunity to pass up. Pulling out a cell phone, he took some film for potential blackmail. "Now that will keep Dean in line as well as annoy the hell out of him," he muttered to himself with a pleased expression.

It was then that he felt the shift. Looking up at the time when Angela's voice seemed to pierce the sky. It wasn't a screech but more like an undulating tone. Then, in the most perfect timing, all fifteen people dropped to the ground like they had been suddenly struck down. It was a sight to see but Balthazar sighed and started walking around to keep an eye on the wards and any danger that could affect the bodies. He saw the dogs doing their duty, their hackles raised more as a state of alert than alarm.

It startled him when Angela appeared right beside him and said, "Please watch out."

Balthazar blinked when he saw her looking rather regal in her current getup and then glanced over to where her body was. It was so still she looked dead. He then looked back at her and replied, "You know that this could be a really good story."

Angela shook her head and gave a bemused expression, "Balthazar."

"Alright, alright," Balthazar countered while raising his arms in placating manner. He sobered and looked at her and added, "Just be careful. I'm not your guardian so I can't help you."

"Don't worry about that," Angela replied with a gentle smile. "I'm not the one that you should be worried about." She patted his shoulder and disappeared, leaving Balthazar in the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N:** Preparations are underway and looks like Balthazar is going to help out a bit. What's this? Angie is massaging Dean and half naked? WTH? Stay tuned for more Redemption of the Soul...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _I guess I am still partial to the romantic horror stories._

Angela looked around with a bland expression. She could see the lightning and hear the crackle of thunder but it sounded far away. She looked forward to find that she was in a desolate place. It had a desert like feel to it with some areas of grassland and trees. She knew this place well.

 _The Valley of the Dead is not just a name of the in between where one crosses to the gate. It is the place that determines the strength of the inner power._

Angela looked at the landscape and she recalled seeing part of this in hell. She looked around and found that she was alone. That meant she couldn't waste time. She had to find the others and guide them. If she didn't there was the strong possibility that they could die. They could die even under her guidance but the odds of surviving increased.

"Am I dead?"

Angela turned towards the voice and found Quentin standing next to her looking lost and a bit afraid. A little fear was good. As she had claimed before, only a fool goes in without admitting to fear. But Quentin had every right to be afraid. Being reassuring, she explained, "No. You're in a trance. Your body is in the field. Balthazar and the dogs are keeping watch with the wards."

Quentin then looked around and asked, "Then where are we? This isn't like I was told. We will see the world of the living but they can't see us." He looked around in confusion.

"This is the Valley of the Dead," Angela explained. "To be able to tap into the source of power I was talking about… you have to died and then be reborn."

"So I am dead," Quentin replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Think less literal."

It helped a little but Angela could tell the kid wasn't completely convinced. She tried again, "The power I speak of comes from your soul. Consider the stories telling of ultimate power and the quests that are undertaken to get it. All similar but all talking about the same thing."

"Soul?"

"Yes."

Quentin eyed Angela and then the landscape. He was familiar with the stories but he didn't think they were more than that. Here Angela was saying that it was very real. "So it is true."

Angela nodded, "Sigrid was a shamaness warrior. The source of power comes from the soul but to tap into that power, the doorway has to be opened. The warrior goes on a quest and faces the blemishes and darkness of the soul."

Quentin raised his brow, "That doesn't make sense."

Angela thought about it. She remembered how a soul looked to a human. It was a bright white light. If one looked closely you could see that it wasn't a pure light. The only pure light came from the Creator aka God. As the soul matured, the experiences colored it and often were used as a means of protecting the raw power. But it could also taint it. Thinking about it, she tried, "The soul is energy with two sides, light and dark. Time and experience dictates the direction it takes. It is hardy and living. It is the thing that you all are going up against to create the gateway for easy access."

"So I am battling myself."

"All that you are and could be."

Quentin thought about it some and then looked at the landscape. "Then why am I here with you and the others are not?"

"I don't know and that worries me," Angela replied truthfully as she stared ahead. She closed her eyes and focused as Sigrid taught her in terms of centering and seeking. It helped to make sense what Gabriel had tried teaching her and she didn't grasp it.

She focused, looking for familiarity. She could sense a lot of souls at work. The Valley was living and breathing like anything else. At the same time souls were passing over. Interaction could be beneficial or detrimental depending on if it was the darker half playing or not. She wasn't familiar with the tribe so she focused on the one person who could be just as tormented as she could and one that she loved like a brother.

 _Angie. Where the hell are you?_

Angela opened her eyes and they flared, looking like a gold and amber light. She smiled as she locked onto it. "Found one." She gestured at Quentin to follow. "Come on. And we'll be able to come across others."

Quentin had seen her eyes flare. The coloring was most unusual. True that the shaman and the First had done that when they did their rituals but they were different. Then there were the occasional creatures that had wandering into the camp that were not human nor normal creatures. They had a distinctive look. Angela was different when she focused and it had him curious but he was aware that he had to seek his own soul if this was going to work. He posed, "And what about me? Why am I here?"

"My role is a guide. The journey is perilous," Angela replied as she set off. "I can't tell you how to deal with your challenges but I can offer advice."

"Then I should be leading no?"

Angela paused and turned to look at Quentin. She raised her brow as her expression became bland. "Maybe you should but you haven't done much to convince me you should be what I declared you to be."

It was blunt and Quentin was taken aback by that. It had him wondering if this place changed who you were. He stared at her and found she wasn't breaking his gaze. He replied, "I have only been able to sense auras apart from being able to hear the whispers of the spirit realm."

Angela shifted her head slightly but to study him. She knew she had to let go of the sympathy and worry. "And why are you here?"

"To learn what I must in order to save my people from a dark shamaness," Quentin replied with a firm stare. He was not going to be intimidated since it certainly felt that way at times when Angela stared at him. "I am willing to do what must be done as everyone in the tribe is."

"And you are aware that there is a strong possibility that death could happen in this state?"

Quentin nodded in reply. "The dream vision is the same."

"Dangerous yes," Angela agreed, "But never to the point of death. The goal is to teach the warrior how to navigate the spirit realm and channel it into their natural gifts. Maybe even gain a familiar." She turned and started walking again. The sooner they started walking, the better. "This is different.

Quentin stared for a moment before walking to catch up with her. He didn't say anything else but was quiet and observing. He tried not flinching when he heard the thunder in the distance or noted the flashes of lightning. He could do this and hopefully they would come across the others.

* * *

There was a change in the air. Sigrid looked up from where she was sitting and shifted to look in the distance in the opposite direction of the gate. She blinked steadily as she studied the horizon while she sat. There was definitely a change.

"Seems that Shifa' has initiated the dance," Inola said as she came to sit beside Sigrid.

"Of course," Sigrid acknowledged with a calm countenance as she continued to stare at the horizon. "There is a change in the air." She studied it more before nodding and adding, "She has sent them all on the quest."

"All of them?" Inola looked at Sigrid with an expression of alarm.

"Yes."

Inola didn't say anything but looked in the direction Sigrid was staring in. She could see the dark storm clouds and the occasional flashes of lightning. It had been a long time since someone had attempted the quest. Mostly it was low rumbles that they had heard but nothing like this. Now it seemed to make sense. "But… that is… unheard of."

"Desperate times."

Inola snorted at that, "And one we pushed her into." She studied Sigrid who was watching the horizon with rapt interest. She sighed and pressed, "Why now, Sigrid?"

"Because the shackles had been removed."

"Shackles?"

Sigrid turned to give her attention to Inola. The other members of the tribe were milling about but for the most part they were ignoring them and focusing on the way to the gate. She knew that they were despondent that they couldn't cross over and maybe even angry. Some were members of the tribe that had protected Shifa'. The others were descendants that had been hunted down by Izhu and her warriors, their deaths fueling her dark power. Turning her attention to Inola, she replied, "The shackles that she had when she came to us had been undone."

"Please," Inola snorted, "If anything she was most reluctant to do anything that suggested the fighting you were trying to teach her."

"I never was aiming for that Inola," Sigrid chided gently. "Shifa' had wounds then and still carries them now. Her soul held them all this time and she had no means of breaking through."

"Until you forced her."

"It was a choice. It always is." Sigrid gave a firm look as she turned to look back at the horizon. She studied it and said, "She chose to follow through. It shows how strong she is. Despite the pain to her, she does it for others. To make things balanced and right."

Inola sighed. She knew when she was being berated and she had been with Sigrid long enough to know the signs. Besides, Sigrid was telling the truth. When she met Shifa', she thought that she was not worth the time or the effort despite the fact that she did save them from a demon. A demon that had been chasing the girl and ended up finding them. Inola had not really been up against one of those things but she had given it her best. Then Shifa' came with a bone weary expression, a sharp knife and a firm stance and stuck it to the demon. It was then that Sigrid brought the girl in and said she should be trained.

Inola was not a shaman and shouldn't have questioned it at first but she was an experienced warrior. They each knew things that the other didn't have much experience in. It was how they learned and looked after each other. They lived and fought together and they ended up going down swinging together. So while she protested, Inola obeyed. She obeyed and taught the girl who proved to be more adept student than the current batch that were in training. She was able to evade her signature move with the escrimas.

There was no regret in what they did. True they were stuck and unable to cross over into eternity all these years along with their kin but they had no regrets. Inola may be harsh but she knew what was at stake and she cared. It was how she showed she cared which was why she was gruff when Shifa' came to find Sigrid.

Looking at the horizon and then at Sigrid, Inola asked, "But why now? The shackles were released a year ago."

"And Shifa' has been fighting to stay alive since then. The last one was a heavy price and the wound was great." Sigrid sounded like she was distant but she was focused on the horizon. "Shifa' knows what is at stake and she would have given them the consequences even though she is motivated by Izhu's treachery."

"Shifa' is not the revenge type."

"She is if her mate is threatened, but she better than that. It's why I believe she will succeed. We must have faith in her too." Sigrid looked at Inola to give her a reassuring smile. She then turned to look at the horizon. "She will find her own gateway to open once more and she will be free."

* * *

The first thought that Dean had when he opened his eyes was that he was back in hell. He was back in hell and half expected Azazel or Lenya to pop out even though those two demons were long dead, one by his hand and the other by circumstances that involved Angela. He thought it was hell because he remembered what it was like in hell and this place pretty much looked like what he remembered. And it had the hints of the place he paid a visit to with Angela earlier. In any case it was a partial trip down memory lane.

Looking around, Dean found that he was alone. He raised his brow in suspicion and alarm. From his understanding, he was supposed to be with the others when they woke up in this place. This was not how he expected it and it had him nervous. Yeah he was on a mission to rescue his brother from a witch bitch that had the ability to make you live through your worst memories to the point where it felt so real that you thought it was happening again. It was a working definition of hell.

It was clear that he was going to have to start moving if he was going to find everyone. That seemed to be the best option in the first place since he felt vulnerable sitting there by himself. He just needed to pick a direction and go. Just…

"Looking a little lost there, boy."

Dean spun and looked to find himself looking at Angela. He blinked in confusion and stared. He felt his mouth open in near shock.

It was Angela but she was different. She was dressed like some of the demons he had seen with the leather and the attempt at badassery that was weak for a demon but damn… she knew how to flaunt it. He knew it wasn't her because her hair didn't have the blonde highlights that looked really good. Rather it was cut short in a pixie style and the tips were tinted purple. She was wearing a dark purple microfiber shirt and sporting leather pants and jacket that looked like they belonged in a time long gone and knee high boots completed the picture. And she was laying on the ground in a seductive pose.

It was enough for Dean have his jaw drop and he managed to collect himself before replying, "Angie? You…" He watched as she raised her brow at him. He had to think carefully about his response and went with, "You look good."

Angela smiled at him but it was a smirk. "You say the sweetest things, cutie." She lifted a hand to look at her nails.

"So uh," Dean ventured, "What's with the new look? Part of the whole thing we have to do with this quest?"

Angela raised her brow at him but still managed to look seductive, "You? On the soul quest?" She laughed, a genuine laugh. "Now that is rich."

"I mean it." Dean frowned, not sure why she wasn't even remembering everything they were doing. "I am doing the whatever it is called. You had us do the dance thing to go into the trance."

"I know what the spirit dance is," Angela replied as she got to her feet. She dusted her person off as she paced a little. "I remember it all from the first time around. Of course I wasn't as aware as I am now." She looked up at the sky and studied it. "The veil has been lifted."

Dean blinked and shook his head. He had no idea what Angela meant by that so he asked, "What do you mean you weren't aware as you were now?"

Angela turned to look at him and gave a knowing look that was almost simpering, "Not what you expected huh? You thought I would show up in that headdress and that outfit right?"

"That crossed my mind," Dean admitted. He eyed Angela warily since she had gotten pretty close and wasn't shy about being flirtatious with it. It was more than he was used to because the Angela he knew would pull back once she was certain he learned his lesson.

Angela chuckled as she watched Dean's expression. She leaned in a little closer and said, "That is me too." She watched Dean's expression and smiled at the confusion on his face. "You haven't figured it out have you?"

Dean looked at this version of Angela. He wasn't sure if he should consider a threat or not. The flirting he was used to up to a certain point. This was not the usual. He was confused about what she was implying and being anxious about finding Sam was making him close to snapping at her. He managed to control his tone and answered, "Figure out what?"

"I'm only a guide, Dean," Angela replied as she smirked. "I'm a guide for everyone here." She gestured all around.

Dean thought about it and ventured, "So you're here but not here?" He raised a brow trying to ascertain if he was right about his guess or not. He wasn't sure since he thought maybe he was going on another trip on the crazy train.

"You're almost there," Angela replied. She gave a slight grin at that. She paced a little and continued, "I am here. Just… as you really know me."

Dean raised his brow at that. He gestured at her outfit, "You dressed like you're going to a rave is how I really know you? You're kidding right?"

Angela shook her head as she smirked. She replied, "Nope. I'm telling the honest truth." She noted Dean's confusion and added, "This, the sassy and flirty as well as being completely badass is what you know of me. It's kind of what I would look like when I was going through my downer period. After my father died. Kind of started defining who I am."

"But this isn't you."

"It very much is, Dean," Angela replied. She smirked and seductively ran her forefinger along his chin. "You're cute with that look." She knew that he was confused and suspicious and had every right to be. She had asked him to step into a place that challenged everything you thought you knew about the supernatural. She kept the smirk and added, "I am me or rather an aspect of me. Most people know that you can be split into light and dark, good an evil. This place… does a little more than that. Whereas the tribe and the kid will see me in that deer skin looking like I belong in some Viking picture, you see me in something more in line with what makes up everything."

Dean stared at her. He got that this was her or a part of her. The technical stuff was enough to make his head spin. "I don't get everything you said but I get that you're you."

Angela made a slight sound and shrugged her shoulder, "Well at least you got that." She thought about it and then tried something else. "You remember when you did the dream root and what I told you about dreams right?"

"I think you told Sam but I remember when you used to talk to me when you were being a baby about your feelings," Dean replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't resist the slightly snarky tone in his voice. Normally he would have been nicer but this version of Angela seemed to like it since she was smirking at him. "But yeah. Dreams are as the dreamer makes it."

"Yeah. There you go. Knew you were smart," Angela teased. "Anyway, this place is like the realm of dreams. It has the basic principles or rules but like anything, those rules can be bent but never broken. The downside is that this place can kill you. Dreams can't… unless you are really good at it and powerful enough."

"Oh that's a relief," Dean countered in sarcasm. "So why are you different and split up."

"Typically the quest is done one at a time," Angela explained. "The shaman guides the warrior down the path. The warrior faces the darkness that stains and protects the soul." At the look Dean was giving her she teased, "What? You thought that we would get wisdom like form Sigrid? Doesn't work like that. Why do you think I am a shamaness warrior? It's because of the soul."

Dean raised his brow. He was brought back to what Death had told him about what he and Sam had been following up on. That it had to do with the souls. It had him asking to himself if this was part of what Death had meant about Angela understanding it. "So…"

Angela had turned to look up at the sky and to listen to the sounds of thunder rumbling. "Ever wonder how it is some people seem to be… lucky to survive, coming out on top despite the hard hits? That's because they are in touch with the essence of their souls.

"They say that I am a healer and that they are born, not made. Where do you think the source of that comes from?"

"The soul," Dean ventured.

"Exactly. In terms of fighting, call it a second strength or origin; that part you dig into because you are not ready nor willing to go down without taking your enemy down." Angela made a slight fist with her hand. "This opens the door to that. Makes it wider if you already have tapped into it. But it is dangerous. That whole thing about going up against yourself, that pretty much is it but it is against the darkness of the soul. Everyone has it, even those who have not lost their innocence in general or blood innocence. The more you do and the things that leave a dark mark, it changes the brightness."

Dean had little to no clue what she was getting at as he stared at her staring at the sky. He understood that he may be fighting himself. He had done that before but he got the feeling that it was different this time around. He took a tentative step forward, "So… I have to basically go up against everything that I blame myself for?"

"Not everything." Angela shook her head before pivoting to face Dean. She looked at him with a piercing gaze before continuing, "The darkness will challenge you because this is ultimately a battle of the direction you chose for your life if you make it back. You have to be able to confront everything you are and what you have done in its purest form. Sometimes it's multiple things and others a compilation of everything. Everyone who is looking to open the door has to do this because only you can decide if you are strong enough."

"And if we're not?"

"You die."

Dean made a slight face. Yeah he got that the moment he agreed to this but to hear it like that. "Good to know." He gave a slight nod. He looked around and saw that there was a path. "So… do we have to find everyone?"

"It would be a good idea since I don't like that we are all separated."

Dean blinked at the near nonchalant manner she uttered that. He was going to have to get used to it for the time being. One thing he was certain of was that Sam was probably not going to believe it and he might get chewed out by Bobby later. Either way he was going forward. "Okay. Let's go then," he replied with a gesture and picked a direction.

* * *

 **A/N:** Two Angies again? I guess we are heading towards crazy. And Inola and Sigrid know something. Stay tuned for more Redemption of the Soul...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

So far there were hardly any disturbances. The smells of the fire burning mingled with the night air and the insect sounds were fairly loud but echoed with their nightly melody. All in all it looked like it was going to be a quiet night. However, Balthazar wasn't quite sure.

He looked around and into the piercing darkness not entirely convinced that this ragtag band of merry men and women were safe within the wards that Angela had established. She had been distracted ever since he arrived. She had hidden it well but he could see it. She always seemed to be looking at something that wasn't there even when she appeared to be deep in thought.

He wondered about her time in hell. True enough he knew about the last time before this. The cherubs had been easily upset when the rumors started flying around. Michael and Rafael were arguing over the merits of dragging her out. He was on the side of don't know and don't care. He knew that Angela was special but he just didn't see the larger picture with regards to her. So far, to him, she had managed to survive the centuries fighting the darker creatures and somehow managing to evade questions regarding her age.

In all honesty, he didn't think it to be a big fuss. True she risked serious damage staying in hell but he was under the impression then that because she survived everything else, she would be fine. She was a warrior and probably better than Michael though no one would say that to his face. Balthazar did wonder how she faired in hell going up against Michael and Lucifer. No doubt she would have annoyed the good little archangel that cast Lucifer out. She seemed to have that about her. He smirked slightly as he continued his survey of the area.

Gabriel had sought him out before going into hell. It had surprised Balthazar since Gabriel had been missing for centuries having skipped out of heaven. It surprised him because the archangel had asked him for help and it was unusual since there was a hierarchy of sorts within the order of angels and it was made very clear who was higher up.

 _Balthazar, I need your help._

 _Why should I care?_

Balthazar realized that his answer held more venom at the time and it was partly because the archangel had been gone for so long. He had left them and things were never quite the same. Now he was back and asking for help. His snarky responses were justified and Gabriel didn't see the need to defend himself at all. He merely asked for help and he had a sort of desperate air about him that made Balthazar feel empowered.

 _She's in hell. We got to get her out._

 _And why bother me? Take it up with Michael._

 _Because Mike is content with arguing while she is in there, suffering._

 _So?_

 _Balthazar. We need to get her out. Hell will break her._

It was an excuse he thought then. Thinking about it now, Balthazar figured that Gabriel had been trying to tell him something important and he disregarded it. He did help his brother in the end but with more reluctance than he would normally give. He never went into the bowels of hell but he was there when he brought her back.

Balthazar was certain that Angela knew who rescued her and the general idea of what happened. Did she really know the details? He certainly never told and Gabriel practically threatened him if he told a soul where she was. He had never seen his brother get that forceful. True it was easy to rile tempers but…

A noise caught his attention and the angel shifted to look in the direction it was coming from. Frowning, he started walking towards the sound, pausing only to make sure that the bodies on the ground were relatively unharmed and to make sure nothing was disturbing them. He listened for the dogs but there was no sound. No growling or nothing and he frowned, wondering if this was a trick of the imagination.

The sound came again and Balthazar looked in the direction it was coming in. He repressed an eye roll since he was getting nothing from the mutts that were more intelligent than they looked. It was probably foolish since he didn't have an angel blade but what choice did he have? He did have his angel mojo working and that could account for something. He walked towards the sound, looking around until he heard a slight flutter. He made a face and straightened up saying, "I should have known you'd find your way here." He turned to look at the newcomer and pouted, "Can't you just let me have a moment?"

"If she were your charge."

Balthazar sighed and put a hand to his forehead. He looked at the arrival and retorted, "I know she's not mine you bloody birdbrain."

Kesset stood there looking at the angel with his arms crossed over his chest. His wings ruffled slightly as they adjusted but he kept up the composure that had human women swoon over him. "Then what are you doing here?"

"She asked me to stay," the angel countered, not quite telling the entire truth. When he got the raised brow from Kesset he added like it was an inconvenience, "Alright, my charge asked me to check on her."

Kesset raised his brow, "Your charge?"

"I believe you know her as Haley."

Kesset snorted at that, "The juju princess let you. I doubt it." He turned to head towards the group and take a look at what was going on.

"It's true feathers for brains," Balthazar countered.

Kesset paused and turned to look at the angel. He could tell it was serious. It had him curious as to why the angel even bothered when he had been nothing but a pain in the ass the last six months or so before his princess returned. He suspected ulterior motives and while being polite about it, he never hid his contempt for the angel that decided to play the demon game of taking the fee of souls. "She would never pick you."

"I admit that I had ulterior motives." Balthazar held his hands up in appeasement to prevent Kesset from attacking when he saw the wings flutter. "But it was only because I wanted to see her and I was… intrigued. The little witch had a way with Sam before he got his soul back."

"Better than nothing. It could have been worse," Kesset admitted as he lowered his wings slightly. He looked around and took a couple of breaths. "It could get worse. The princess is angry and confused."

"No doubt angry," Balthazar agreed. "She does have a thing for Sam Winchester."

"It's more than that," Kesset replied as he threw an annoyed expression in the angel's direction. He studied the angel with his hawkish eyes absorbing everything as they filtered out the darkness so he could see.

"Oh you mean the whole mating thing," Balthazar pointed out like he just figured it out. He grinned as he saw the expression cross the Avian's face. "Yeah, I figured that out when I saw Sam get a little too confrontational than normal."

Kesset looked away at that. He knew what a problem it had been during that time. It was providence that he was there the time that it could have gone too far and Sam ended up killing the man. He blinked slowly and replied, "Not his fault."

"And it didn't help that he didn't have his soul either."

"It is no longer a problem now that he has it."

"But he does have to worry about a few things that aren't exactly… normal human behavior." Balthazar couldn't resist teasing the Avian since he figured that the youngling was not well versed in the manner of what being a mate meant.

"And he is doing fine. It's the princess I am worried about."

"Angie…"

"You don't get to call her that." Kesset had wheeled around so fast one would have thought that he was attacking. He certainly would have but opted to show intimidation as a scare tactic. Not that it would work on the angel. He repeated in a lower tone, "You don't get to call her that."

Balthazar raised his brow at the Avian. He had been impressed by the brief display of power and he knew the general range of abilities Avians possessed. This was something he didn't expect from the youngling. "Fine. Angela is the one you are worried about."

"She is my charge."

"And yet you didn't show up until now."

Kesset had taken to pacing around and surveying the area. He could make out the dogs doing their job of patrolling and keeping the unconscious group safe. He knew the angel was expecting an answer. He could be rude and not answer but decided against it since the angel did do something good despite his other activities. "The princess told me and the angel to not worry and that she would call if needed."

"Ah so she told you to sit and stay."

"I'm not a dog."

"No but you get the idea," Balthazar replied with a grin. He took a step forward. "So, you're here and for what reason?"

"Because you are. And there were disturbances this far north. The celestial guardian and I were concerned." Kesset looked up at the sky. "There is a dark presence and it aims for the princess."

"And right you are there. Can you believe that they were once friends?"

It became an awkward silence as Kesset stared at Balthazar. The angel sighed since it was clear that humor was lost on the Avian. What he failed to realize was that Kesset was actually listening while staring until the Avian literally sent him flying out of the path of a projectile and it hit a tree sending splinters everywhere. It was then that the growling and snarling were heard.

"Demons," the Avian snarled.

He was partially right but not quite. It was a demon if you wanted to look at it that way. It differed in that it didn't do the whole black smoke thing that the garden variety demons did when they traveled to possess their victims. It looked more like a specter or ghost since there were discernable features that gave a human like appearance but they were gaunt and almost skeletal. It disintegrated almost when Kesset put a fist through it and became a cloud of dust.

Balthazar dusted himself off and commented, "Well never expected to see one of those."

Kesset shot the angel a dirty look. "They are demons."

"Technically they are tortured souls or spirits but you knew that didn't you?" Balthazar smirked at Kesset and was met with a bland expression. "And I thought Michael had no sense of humor."

Kesset wasn't listening to the angel but to what he could hear that normal humans couldn't. He heard the shrieks of the tormented souls. He called them demons mostly because they did what demons did and even if they were controlled the person doing it might as well and usually was a demon. There were more than one and they were heading straight for them. He turned his head sharply just as a specter flew right by him and headed towards one of the bodies.

For those that understood the supernatural, they knew the nature of possession. It was one of those things you ended up dealing with whether you were exorcising or killing. It was a matter of intention. Kesset had been trained to kill them but he had learned that there was a means of saving the people that had been possessed and took that route first. Killing was a last resort and the decision he made now when a couple of bodies just popped up and were ready to kill the others. He sped forward and blocked a blow and delivered a punch, with the intention not to kill. He called out, "Try not to hurt them!"

Balthazar sighed at that. Like he would do that. He walked around like he was on a stroll and managed to help out. It changed though when one of the possessed bodies was heading towards the unconscious Dean and Angela. Knowing that he would have to save her again, he surged forward but was stopped in his tracks when Angela's foot lifted and struck the body. She was up on her feet and pushed back the possessed warrior with a few punches and kicks and turned to look at him and Kesset. The surprise that registered made it almost comical as she said, "Kess? What are you doing here? I thought Angie told you everything was okay."

* * *

Time could be considered a matter of perspective. Sam really had no idea how much time had passed. There were no windows to indicate the passage of days. He could look at his watch but it seemed to have blended and he had no idea if it was night or day when he first woke up after being kidnapped. He did have the sense to know that he had been there for some time since his body felt tired and uncomfortable being stuck in this version of a devil's trap and had been forced to witness seeing himself hurt the people that mattered the most. The only comfort was seeing Angela even if it was a dream.

Then there was the attempts at making Angela seem like she was the devil incarnate though he had met the devil in person. Izhu merely was trying to divide them by making the woman that held his heart into a monster. Sam knew what Angela was. That had been demonstrated the first time they had met. He may not know about everything she had done before meeting him and Dean but he knew her as she was now. Nothing had been able to shake the unwavering faith he had in that she was essentially a good person.

He had seen her get angry and she could give a mean cold shoulder. She laughed, she cried and showed feelings; the very hallmarks of being human. She could be rational to the point where it annoyed you and she did have a hero complex because she put everyone first and her last or sometimes not at all. She was willing to give her life for someone else; she was willing to trade her vamp half for his brother's life. She was all those things that made her beautiful.

He also knew that she had a dark half to her. What human or person didn't? He had seen her fight when she was pissed off and how she came close to ripping a person from limb to limb. No doubts that she wasn't capable of doing so. And maybe she had done things that would curdle people's stomachs but it wasn't like he or Dean were innocent either. In fact, what he did learn about her was that she was a lot better in her decision making than she gave herself credit for but it all went back to the self-loathing she acquired from her time in hell; when Alistair had her under the knife.

True there were brief moments of Izhu telling him things that would and should have seemed like betrayal but he realized it was a twisting of the truth. It didn't make it hurt any less but he didn't stop believing in her and it pissed the witch woman off when he kept telling her to go screw herself and that Angela was not a bad person. Maybe he was setting himself up for further pain since she now knew his most private and worst fears but if a person were to be judged by things they did in the past and not by what they did now, everyone would be in trouble, including him. His faith in her was because she had never failed to demonstrate what she always did; she demonstrated compassion, mercy, love and things that would have people staring wide eyed because she showed them to her enemies. And it was why he loved her.

Blinking blearily, Sam looked at the door that led into the cave tunnels. He heard noise and shifted but not eager to see who it was. Sure enough Izhu came in holding a bunch of smelling herbs and headed to her fire pit. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was up to something but he didn't like what she was up too since she had that malicious smirk on her face. He shifted to get into a better position to see what she was doing without drawing attention.

"My you are a curious one."

 _Shit_ , Sam cursed to himself. He tensed as Izhu turned to look at him with that smirk. He preferred Angela's bland expression to that.

Izhu looked at Sam. She knew that he would be watching. There wasn't much else he could do unless he figured out how to escape from him warding circle and she highly doubted that he had. She stood there looking at him and taunted, "What is it you hope to achieve by watching me? A means of escape? Stopping me?"

"Wouldn't hurt," Sam admitted with a slight grin that was tinged with annoyance. He schooled his features into a neutral expression since being angry didn't help. "Maybe find a way to kill you," he added.

Izhu chuckled at that, "Oh you can try and kill me. Play with what still coats your veins. Do you need a boost?"

Sam paused at that. It had him wondering if she knew about the demon blood, how he could do things if he drank demon blood. Thinking about it, it wouldn't be a terrible stretch since Izhu already knew that his greatest fear and the one thing that made him hesitant about pursuing his relationship with Angela was that he would be the one to hurt her and in extreme… kill her. He stared at the witch not saying anything.

It only encouraged Izhu, "You're thinking about how much I know." She took a couple of steps forward. "Let me be clear. I can find out anything but after I took I peek, let's say that I know just about everything, including your demon blood habit."

"I'm not doing that."

"But you had to. In order to say yes."

Sam gritted his teeth and released the breath that he had been holding. "Lucifer had to be stopped."

"And I'm sure she was agreeable to it."

It was a back and forth of barbs. It was fruitless but Sam didn't stop his observations as Izhu spread the herbs around and tossed a few into the fire. When she started waving her limbs around in a dance he demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Come souls of the damned. Cross through the valley. Enslaved souls come to me." Izhu ignored Sam as she concentrated on what she was doing.

Sam blinked as she waved and chanted. His eyes widened when about three or four spirits appeared. They were men and women and they looked pissed as they moaned at being enslaved. He had seen that before and had seen the torment they went through when Lilith was breaking the seals on Lucifer's cage. It was common knowledge that if you bound something like a spirit, the price was high especially if you made them go against their nature.

"I know your torment. Do this task and you will be granted salvation, freedom to cross the gate. Go and kill the warrior princess and her companion." She grinned as the damned souls took off and straightened up.

Sam realized that they were going after his brother and Angela. He took the risk and stepped forward. He felt pain and pounded on it. "Don't."

"You still think to challenge me you bothersome flea." Izhu glared at Sam and dissolved the barrier. She waited until Sam came forward to strike her before grabbing him and giving a few blows herself. She then flung him hard against the wall. "When are you going to learn that not all battled are fought in this realm?"

Sam grimaced before pushing himself to his feet. Izhu came at him and he managed to block the first blow but the second had an invisible hand on his throat and a few inches between his feet and the ground. He found it harder to breath and clawed at the invisible hand. His vision started to blacken and the last thing he saw was a light but he uttered, "Protect, Angie."

Sam opened his eyes and found himself looking up at the night sky. He didn't have time to puzzle over it since someone was looming over him and they were going to kill him with that makeshift club. The reaction was instantaneous and he brought his arms up to block the blow while at the same time he grabbed the arms of the attacker and pulled to flip them over. He was up on his feet and found that his attacker was back on his feet and felt no guilt giving a few hard kicks to knock them back. It was when he turned around that he was surprised.

Kesset was there along with Balthazar. How and why that was happening had him puzzled. He focused on the Avian and asked, "Kess? What are you doing here? I thought Angie told you everything was okay."

There wasn't much time to answer since the four or five warriors that were on their feet were back at it and they were coming towards him and his brother who was lying on the ground. He couldn't see Angela anywhere and prayed that she was alright. It was pure reaction and Sam found himself springing forward and he blocked the blow that was aimed for his brother's head. He countered with a punch and a back kick, puzzled for a moment that he would know how to do that and almost sensing when his opponent was sneaking up on him.

"Try not to do more than knock them down. They are possessed," Kesset was saying.

Sam nodded that he heard and wheeled about when another came towards him. It was obvious that the intent was to kill. He wouldn't do that. They were possessed after all and Angela would try exorcism first before killing unless she knew. He blocked a blow and countered with a punch, puzzled that he was getting distinct scents filling his nostrils. It was disturbing but he didn't let it break his concentration until the last of the possessed people were down. He blinked as they convulsed before the spirit shot out of them and slithered away. He frowned as he watched it disappear aware that he was hearing stirrings and turned to see the formerly possessed ones getting up and the others. All except for his brother and one other and that had him worried.

Rushing over there, Sam intended to shake his brother but was stopped. He looked to see Balthazar holding onto him and demanded, "Let go."

"Yeah. Can't really do that."

"That's my brother…"

"Sam," Kesset's voice entered. "You can't disturb your brother's body."

"What's going on?" Sam looked at the Avian and the angel with narrowed looked. "Where's Angie?"

"Is she possessed?"

"Why are they calling her Sam?"

Sam heard the whispered and they were loud. He shook his head and put his hands to his ears. "What is going on?" He demanded, "Why is everything so loud?"

"Well that's a surprise," Balthazar commented as he stared at Sam.

Kesset rolled his eyes and shook his head. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder and lowered his tone to make it bearable. He tried to explain, "The princess isn't here but she is with your brother."

Sam looked at Kesset like he was insane and pointed at his brother, "Dean's over there."

Kesset shook his head, "I mean in another place."

"Bugger," Balthazar interrupted and spat out bluntly, "He means that Dean decided to waltz through the spiritual tulips with Angela, which is why he is deadweight along with their shaman. You… You should look in the mirror or better yet this." He held up Absolution so Sam could see his reflection in the blade. When the look came he grinned, "And there it is."

* * *

 **A/N:** Seems like Sam also is going on a journey. Balthazar is actually playing nice and Kesset shows up. More fun next time on Redemption of the Soul...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Why am I in Angie's body?"

Kesset stared at Sam or rather Angela's body and was actually impressed that Sam's facial expressions could be achieved on her face. His brow was raised mostly because he was trying hard not to laugh. He didn't want to agitate Sam further about this but it would be trying since Balthazar was grinning like that expression of the cat catching the canary. He really didn't have an answer for this but he would try if an answer was what Sam wanted. Balthazar beat him to the punch.

"You decided on a sex change," the angel said more to be annoying than helpful.

The result was Sam scowling like he normally would but to everyone looking at him, they were seeing Angela's face scowling. He growled, "Not funny, Balthazar."

"It's hilarious. Trading in the jewels for…" He made a gesture to hint at breasts.

The loud crack and the falling tree was clue enough that Sam was pissed and it was clear on his face as he growled out, "Don't you dare."

Kesset knew that this could get out of hand and stepped between Sam and the angel to reduce destruction and not terrify the others that were confused about what was going on. He held up his hands in a placating gesture while his wings fluttered to indicate that he wouldn't hesitate to defend himself. It was a relief that Sam backed down a little and it allowed him to say, "I don't really know, Sam. This is the princess' area."

"The beauty and the brains," Balthazar chimed in.

Kesset fluttered his wings when Sam started again. "Sam, please. Calm down."

"Then what is going on?" Sam looked around and gestured around. "Last thing I know was that I was kidnapped by some witch bitch who pulled out memories from my head, tried to use them to hurt Angie and Dean and then this."

Kesset would have said something but Balthazar intervened, "Short story is that the earthbound angel is trying to rescue you while at the same time trying to fix something that has been festering for a long time." He glanced at the Avian to let him know that he wasn't going to agitate Sam and continued, "Long story… rescue you and this is just something to get these dismal warriors powered up but it looks like they failed."

"We've all gone on a spiritual journey," Nanuq spoke as he stepped forward. He eyed Sam warily since he knew that the shaman that came to them wasn't in that body. "We were guided and told that we couldn't be what Shifa' opened to us but we would have easier access to our abilities. We didn't fail." He narrowed his eyes at the angel before turning to look at Sam and added, "We are spirit warriors. The woman holding you captive is Izhu and presumably she told you she has a grudge against Shifa'."

Sam nodded at that, "Yes." He crossed his arms over his chest but realizing what was his chest, he lowered them and shuffled uncomfortably. "But that's not unusual since we've met plenty of people that didn't like Angie or had a grudge." He looked at everyone with a slight frown.

Nanuq nodded, "True, but this is something that… Apparently it is a powerful force and they are using you to get to her. And it involves things that are old and…"

"I get it," Sam interrupted with a raised hand. "Most things Angie knows are the kinds of things we've come across when we started out." He shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing since it was nothing new. "What does it have to do with my brother and my girl?"

If Nanuq was surprised at the way Sam referred to Angela, he wasn't showing it. He looked at Sam and said, "The fact that our shaman and your brother and Angela are not awake are indicators that there is something else going on in the Valley of the Dead. The place where all of us go to find our gifts."

"But that doesn't explain why I'm in Angie's body." Sam looked at everyone. He got that Angela was doing what she had to do to get to Izhu and finish whatever this grudge was.

Balthazar raised a finger, "I might be able to answer that. It's because you're banging her." He held up his hands in surrender when he saw Sam get pissed. He got closer and managed to touch the left side of Sam's neck. "I'm talking about this."

Sam batted the angel's hand away with an actual slap and glared at the angel. "Don't," he warned.

"Relax," Balthazar countered in an annoyed tone. "God, I never thought it would be this hard to help but I had to at the juju witch's insistence." He looked at Sam and continued, "Anyway, that little keepsake you have. Lot more powerful than it looks. And more likely because of Angela. Though I think you already knew that." He grinned at Sam as if daring him to come out and say that he was lying or he didn't know what he was talking about.

Sam continued to glare at the angel. He had heard enough from Dean about this angel so he wasn't sure why he was even there helping. He did hear mention of a juju witch and inwardly he hoped that Haley hadn't gone and done something stupid with this angel.

"Before you answer, yes, I am helping your juju witch friend and no, it wasn't stupid. Mutual consenting adults," Balthazar said after seeing the look pass over Sam's face. "Now, answer."

Sam huffed at that, "Fine. Yes, I know about the mark a little. Angie told me about it. What does that have to do with this?"

Balthazar looked at Kesset and grinned while pointing at Sam, "He doesn't get it does he?"

"Sam understands. Stop being a pest," Kesset replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at the younger Winchester inhabiting the princess' body and said, "What he is trying to say is that even though it looks like a mark, it is more powerful than you think. At least for creatures that are not consistent with what you call normal."

"So because Angie and I are connected… that is why I'm here and…" Sam gestured around.

"What was the last thing you were doing before you lost consciousness? Balthazar took over the conversation before Kesset could make things boring in his opinion.

"Izhu was pissed at me and…" Sam thought about it. He recalled what happened and turned to face Kesset and Balthazar when suddenly the world went black. The next thing he knew he was awake and back in the cave, staring up at the ceiling. "What the hell?"

"You've been wandering around I see and a bad boy."

That was enough to have Sam roll his eyes. He tried sitting up and when he felt the pounding in his head, he slowed down to avoid making himself sick. That would just fuel the flames. He rubbed his head with his hand as he pushed himself into a seated position. He was suddenly face to face with Izhu and it was too close for comfort.

"What did you do?"

Sam stared at Izhu. He had learned that it was a rhetorical question mostly since she knew what had happened but he had noticed that it was the details that eluded her. That would work to some point but it wasn't a definite cure all. He had a choice of whether or not to answer. He replied in typical Winchester fashion, "Go screw yourself."

The punch was expected but he didn't expect the burning of his skin. He realized that she had scratched him as she hit him. He shook his head and reacted. He swung back to hit Izhu. Normally he didn't try to hit girls. He had a hard time sparring sometimes with Angela unless she made it clear that she was going for the kill. Since then if it was for his life, he gave it his all. So he was aiming for the face and to give a nasty welt in the process if he could. The problem was that he couldn't make contact.

It was like an invisible force had stopped him and he wasn't within the wards. He would have felt the familiar burning if he had. He glanced at his fist that seemed frozen in midair. He struggled to get it to move but it was like it was stuck. He grunted when Izhu grabbed his hand and squeezed to get him to release the fist as she mocked, "You think I would let you wander around without a leash?"

The pressure and the shaking revealed a mark on the top of his hand. He didn't recognize it but he knew that he didn't have it put there. He grunted, "What did you do to me?"

"Put you on a leash," Izhu replied tersely. She made a waving motions to allow Sam's arm to drop. She went to her fire pit. "I grow tired of you sitting there and it is almost time to meet Shifa'."

Sam looked at his hand. It looked like it was painted on so he tried licking his thumb to create moisture and rub it off. He rubbed but it was being stubborn and that was when he noticed another on his left. He looked at his hands.

"They won't come off unless I will it," Izhu replied as she turned to face him. She had pointed at herself to emphasize that it was her will alone that kept those markings on his hand. She smiled at him with a feral smile. "So… I guess the phrase is you are my bitch."

"Screw yourself," Sam retorted.

It was only a slight gesture and Sam felt himself being pulled to his feet by his arms as if someone was holding onto his hands but they were opened like it would stop it. He really hated this. It was on par with possession and it pissed him off. He resisted but was eventually pulled to his feet. He wobbled on his feet and glared at Izhu. He was so going to end this bitch.

Izhu chuckled at the resistance Sam was giving. She was amused by him but he also annoyed her. Every time she tried to get to her rival, something happened that prevented it. She was certain that Shifa' warded off the double of Sam and her thralls but this last thing was Sam and she wanted to know what he did. Now that she had him where she wanted him, she walked up to him and demanded, "Now tell me what you just did."

Sam shook his head in refusal and tried, "I don't know what…"

The punch made the scratches on his cheek sting. Sam gritted his teeth from the sting and managed to glare at Izhu and she was glaring daggers back at him. She pointed a bloodied finger at him and said, "Don't lie, Sam. I can do this in a less pleasant manner and it won't remain a secret."

Sam paused. He knew what she was referring to and he really didn't want to go through that again. Then again if she did do it again, he didn't know if he would be able to protest against her doing that. But he wasn't going to admit to something that he really didn't have the faintest idea of how or why he did something. It was like the fluke when he made the bureau that was blocking the door move. Eventually he found out the why and then later the how. He said, "I don't know."

"Don't lie. The moment you fought me sending out my damned souls to kill Shifa' and your brother, you decided to fight."

That was true. Sam muddled through it since he did remember waking up and seeing Kesset and Balthazar and a bunch of people he didn't know. He saw Dean lying on the ground like he was asleep and Angela was nowhere around only to find that he was in her body. That threw him for a ride and he didn't even have a whole lot of time before he woke up. He was right in the middle of figuring things out with Kesset and Balthazar though he wondered how the hell that happened and he made a note to ask Haley about it since the angel mentioned juju witch and she was the only one he knew.

"Maybe it had to do with almost killing you," Izhu mused as she turned around and started to pace, musing on possibilities.

Sam had to admit that sounded more plausible but even to him not entirely logical. He looked around and tried to move but his arms kept him from going too far. He could move the rest of his body but it was like his wrists were pinned to a wall. He tried pulling but he only stretched his muscles to the point that he would be pulling them out of the sockets. He still wasn't going to stop trying to get free but it did give him a chance to think about what happened.

Balthazar had asked him what the last thing he remembered was. That was a good place to start and he had been in the middle of that when he woke back up in his own body. The more he thought about that the more it came to him. It was the one thing that had been the driving force when she was small. But would that be enough? He didn't have time to think about it since Izhu was making noise that caught his attention.

His limbs pulled him forward, closer to the fire pit. Sam eyed it warily thinking that Izhu was up to no good. He was right when she came into his view and was smiling that feral smile. He narrowed his eyes and pulled against his restraints. His arms were sore but he wasn't going to make it easy for her. He glared daggers as he resisted.

"Since you can't tell me what you did, I am going to send you back and you will do what you fear the most," Izhu said as she threw a bunch of herbs into the flames. She fanned her hand to get the scent to flow through.

"Screw you," Sam replied in protest.

Izhu turned to look at him and pointed at his hands. "You have no choice. Into the Valley you go."

Sam resisted as best as he could. It wasn't like he could shut her up from her chanting. He didn't even understand it. He did prove to be annoying enough since she whacked him on the back of the head, knocking him out. All that he heard was Izhu chanting something and it sounded foggy.

* * *

"Well _that_ turned out to be interesting," Balthazar said as he wiped his hands looking down at the unconscious body of Angela. "A pity that Sam couldn't talk fast enough. And I thought he was the talker."

Kesset snorted and replied, "He would have said something if you hadn't been goading him."

"And I didn't see you defending his virtue."

"Stop, both of you," Nanuq's voice entered as he stepped between the angel and the Avian. He glanced at the angel before turning towards the Avian. He nodded, "Thank you for coming."

"I only came because I couldn't ignore what the princess was feeling," Kesset replied as he adjusted his stance.

Balthazar shook his head, "Can't you just accept thanks?"

Kesset merely stared at the angel. He then shifted to look at Nanuq and added, "I came for my charge."

"I know," Nanuq replied.

Kesset relaxed a little and ruffled his wings a little. He absently reached to pet Moira who had come to join the group. She whined a little but accepted the ear rub. Kesset cleared his throat and continued, "I do not know the details of this job the princess has gotten herself into but it seems clear that it is a threat on her life. Therefore, I will stay."

Nanuq nodded, "That is better than nothing and is appreciated." He was being diplomatic since the rest of the tribe was awake save for three and they were more than capable of defending the area. He glanced at the Avian and the angel and tried to figure out a means of figuring out what to do.

"I've finished scouting the area and checked the wards," Nita said as she walked up holding her bow. "However they got in… I don't know but it kept out most everything else." She paused when she saw Kesset and Balathzar standing there, not sure of what to do.

Kesset had been listening and asked, "What are the wards for?"

Nita looked at the Avian, "Things that could attack us. How did you get in?" She frowned in suspicion.

"More likely your shaman and fearless leader made it possible for him to enter," Balthazar cut in. He pretended to pick at his nails. "Seems like what I heard about her preparedness is true."

"That and I am her guardian," Kesset added as if it were the answer to everything even though it was. There were still a few things that could keep him at bay. For the most part he was able to break most of them because of the guardian-charge bond.

"I am inclined to agree," Nanuq replied to cease the potential arguments. "We can go more into but we need to move the shamaness back to the others." He gave a signal and a few of the other warriors came to start work.

"Why not just pick her up and be done with it?" Balthazar conveyed his impatience once he saw how slow the warriors were working to move Angela's body.

"Because," Nita replied while working, "What is done here is felt there. Do it too much and we could wake them prematurely. It would be bad."

Balthazar made a slight shrug at that. He had heard of something like that. He didn't realize it forced the humans to be so damned slow about it. He gave a wave and started walking around to check out the wards to find out what they did put up. He had to admit that the angel warding ones were good. He mocked the Winchesters for their dismal attempts but Angela… she was something else and he was pleased that she was out so he could pop in and make friends and maybe get her to start thinking about the war between Castiel and Raphael.

In all truth, that was not going to well for Castiel. Rafael, for one, was an archangel and much stronger than the angel that had been mocked with keeping the Winchesters as pets and accused for disobeying the will of heaven. It was no surprise that Lucifer turned him into a pile of pulp. Certainly a worse end than having Angela beat Uriel's face in not once but twice and taking on Grigori. Not to mention that she more than likely insulted Lucifer and she had mouthed off to Michael. It was a sight to see. Which was why he wanted to play nice with her. Plus, it was a way to make it up to Gabriel after he gave a small amount of help when he asked.

The wards were good and covered just about every known thing so it had him wonder why the spirit like things got through. Unless it was something that they didn't consider. What was even more pressing and in the forefront was how Sam took over her body. He knew it had to do with the mark on her neck and he surmised Sam had a similar one. It was interesting since he hadn't seen anything like it in a long time. They were common enough among creatures marking their pets but a two way exchange was very rare indeed and it seemed that there were the unintended consequences that weren't taken into consideration.

It was an interesting situation and the angel decided to look at it later. He looked at the wards and added his own touch. He didn't know if it would cover the things that got through and possessed the merry little band but it would make things difficult. Most things of darkness had a hard time or were repulsed by anything that was bathed in light. Duality and balance thing that while boring had its uses when you wanted to get something done.

That done, the angel made his way back to where the merry band of misfits were lowering Angela's body down and a few were helping the one that was now awakening. He raised his brow and tapped Kesset on the shoulder, "Did I miss anything?"

"Their chosen first is awake now."

"I can see that but I am guessing that wasn't supposed to happen," Balthazar pointed out.

Kesset watched the group before glancing around to take in the surrounding area. His eyed riveted over every inch of the landscape like they were the ears of an animal. He replied, "He has completed his task. Therefore he must wake." He looked at Balthazar with a pointed look as if to dare him to say different.

"True but I get the feeling that there is more to this than she has told anyone. Why else would she and Dean still be on the other side?"

That was the pressing question that was on Kesset's mind. He sensed that there was a larger plan at work or the person that his charge was after was a lot more powerful and not in the good way. This battle would take more than a simple journey to discover the inner strength or second wind as he had been told it was. It was one of the things that had him wondering what else she knew that she wasn't telling. He understood that there were secrets that could kill and were kept out of the desire to protect the people that mattered the most to her. He replied, "I agree with that. This darkness… Shifa' is familiar with it."

"And being the good guardian of the people, she got them far enough to protect themselves but trudged on alone. I love me a good dark hero," Balthazar replied with a smirk. His tone was lighthearted to almost mocking and patronizing.

"Or it is something she has to do to remember." Kesset frowned slightly before continuing, "When I was younger, the equivalent of a boy of twelve, my father would take her to the chamber of souls. It was a place that only a select few would be able to go. Best example the ones born healers."

"So you are aware of what she is," Balthazar stated rather than asked.

Kesset looked at the angel with a raised brow, "I know that she has abilities that no other of her kind would ever possess. Even the ones that are healers like her would never have the same level. My father was trying to help her tap into them but she was most reluctant." He looked over at the campsite and scanned while he remembered. "She would demonstrate but nothing like what she was capable of. Perhaps as a result of her imprisonment."

"So she really did go to hell?"

"Don't be an idiot," the Avian groused ruffling his feathers. "Your kind know what she went through." He cleared his throat and added, "My father managed to get her to open the door a little so that at least her healer abilities worked. After she left Karnak…" He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to go too much into that since it was also around the time his father made his choices and the condemnation that followed…

"Ah traveling and trying to discover the meaning of life," Balthazar put into perspective. "Hence the merry band of fur clad Neanderthals and being known as the beloved of Shiva. _That_ was interesting to hear about."

Kesset would have said something but the one who woke up was speaking. He stepped forward to hear even though his hearing was better than most humans. He walked up and noticed that his charge and Dean looked like they were asleep but they could also be mistaken for dead since their bodies were that still. There was also an unknown shadow crossing them, making them look paler than what could be considered healthy.

"Everything is alright," the shaman was saying, "We need to keep moving and take them with us."

"But won't that do more harm than good?" Nanuq was looking at the shaman with a raised brow. "You know as well as I, Quentin, that to be woken abruptly out of the trance can do more harm than good."

Quentin nodded, "And normally I would agree. But Izhu knows where we are and no doubt she will send more damned souls to try and kill Shifa'. Plus… she told me to pack up and move."

"She told you that?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N:** So Sam has no idea what happened and Izhu yanks him to for more nefarious purposes and everyone else is awake now and on the move. More to come on Redemption of the Soul...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The crunching of dirt and rocks under his boots was wearing thin on his nerves but Dean kept going. He was going to make it to that aurora borealis thing in the sky. It actually reminded him a little of when he and Sam did their stint in heaven trying to avoid Zachariah and his goons. At least there was none of that but it seemed that he was destined to come across the choices he had made, a few being dark secrets, and he had to negotiate his way around them.

Looking up ahead, he saw Angela. He really was shocked by the look she was sporting since this look did make her look like one of those rebellious teenagers and such. But it was still her because it was the sassy sauciness that he knew so well. He still didn't buy that she was assuming something that he could relate to but he was willing to go with it. He took another couple of steps and asked, "How much further?"

"Depends on you, Dean," Angela replied gesturing at him as she lounged against a boulder. "You're the one that has to find the inner gate to your soul."

"And why would I want to do that?"

Angela studied Dean. He was being a little petulant at the moment and while she could be amused, she wasn't. She evened her breathing and replied, "You want to save Sam, do you? This is the way to do it." She turned and started walking up the hill.

"But that doesn't explain why I need to do it," Dean pointed out, trying not to get angry since that would get him out of breath faster than him running around. "I don't have any badass powers like you and Sam swore off demon blood. So what good does it do me?"

Angela was quiet for a moment as she continued up the hill. It was enough to get Dean annoyed thinking that she wasn't going to answer him. He got it that she knew things and had a past. Who the hell didn't? But he wanted a straight answer from her on this and maybe he should have thought about the implications of what she was asking him to do before jumping into willingly and without looking. But that was because he trusted her.

"You and Sam have the annoying penchant for surviving against the odds. Even coming back from the dead," Angela finally replied.

"Yeah so?"

Angela stopped and turned to look at Dean. She eyed him and asked, "And why do think it is that? Why you and your brother and no one else who has the same bloodlines? What Castiel told you previously about certain bloodlines… not even half of it."

"What so you're saying that we have powers like you?"

Angela snorted at that, "Not in this lifetime, Dean." She chuckled since it was hilarious to her. "You don't have powers per se but... You know about magic right?"

Dean frowned, trying to make sense of it, "Yeah."

"Think of magic like the Force," Angela pointed out, "It is in every being. Back before the world was as we know it through history, people practiced magic openly or could use magical tools with ease. Within time, it fell out of favor and is now feared and hated but it still exists. Why else can you and Bobby do spells with the right ingredients?"

"I think I get the point. The whole Force in all of thing."

Angela nodded in approval, "That is what it is with the power of the soul. Every being has one. The soul is a source of tremendous power, capable of things that are best left for legends and fairy tales. Those that can tap into it even with the faintest touch… I've seen people who should've died get out of scrapes. It is more like a sixth sense and instincts."

"So…" Dean puzzled out what he was going to say so he didn't sound like a total doofus. "This is just making my sixth sense better?"

Angela gave a slight smile, "In a manner of speaking. The soul has power but experience and taints lock it away behind a door and sometimes doors beyond doors. If you can open one… your spiritual awareness increases."

Dean thought about it for a moment but it was seriously way over his head and he admitted it, "This is seriously way out there and too new agey for me but… I'm still going. If only to get back Sam."

"As long as you know the basics, that will suffice," Angela replied as she turned around to continue up the mountain they were climbing. "Of course it depends on the amount of doors you have stashed here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like I said, some have doors upon doors. Some with more locks and harder to break into than others."

Dean raised his brow, "So facing every choice I made including selling my soul for my brother is a door?"

Angela paused to think about it. "No. Those are more like your own obstacles than actual doors. You will know the door when you come to it. I suspect that mostly you have to face the fundamental three: face your enemy, face yourself and your fear."

"Fundamental three?"

"The core of every breakthrough in terms of enlightenment. What is making a difference if challenges are not met?"

Dean grumbled at the fact that for every question he had, she answered with a question. She was taking the guide thing very seriously and it was grating but he got the point. She was only trying to help and it was how she operated in general. She made him and Sam work for the answers rather than telling, insisting that knowledge gained through work made it valuable. It was no wonder that Bobby liked her as much as he did.

"You know that knowledge has more power…"

"When it is earned," Dean finished, grumbling, "I know. You use it often enough when you want me and Sam to work for it."

Angela turned and gave a grin at Dean before turning back to keep going. "And it works every time."

They continued on in silence to conserve energy up the mountain. When they reached a fairly level surface they slowed. It was like being on a plateau but there was little to no vegetation. It was definitely meant to be what it was. Angela sat on a rock and pulled her legs up to relax and started meditating. She closed her eyes and tuned out everything else.

Dean shook his head at her as he walked around, taking a look at everything. There wasn't much to look at and it looked like he was seeing the same things over and over since there was nothing but rocks and dirt. He had always thought that spirit journeys were like through the forest and the whole frolicking with the animals thing. He didn't expect this but he was making the most of it and the best that he could. He worked on evening his breathing as he walked around, surveying the clearing that they had come to. He was concerned that they had been there too long.

It seemed like a rest stop before they got back up and continued. Later they managed to be traveling through a gorge canyon. The high walls of the cliff made it nearly impossible to get out unless you were a really skilled climber. Dean studied them and noted how it could easily trap them. He kept his opinions to himself and followed the trail until he heard something. At least he thought he heard something and stopped.

"Something wrong?"

Dean looked at Angela wondering why she was asking that when she was the one with super hearing. Then he realized that she was letting him take the lead. Okay fine. He would work with that. He moved ahead listening and looking around. He really didn't like this area at all. He didn't like that Angela was standing there and looking at him expectantly. Patience was not one of his strong suits.

He walked around when he heard the slight crumbling of rock that was too loud to be a natural drop. His muscles tensed as he moved forward to where he had heard it. And it was to an outcropping that looked like a cave. He had no light and he didn't want to go in but… there was noise. Might as well. Being himself he reached in and grabbed a hold of whoever was in there and yanked them out.

The body rolled across the ground and Dean stared at it ready to fight when he was attacked from behind or rather grabbed. He reacted by grabbing the offender's arm and then delivering a blow to the midsection with his elbow. The grunt and the loosened hold gave him the advantage and he pulled his attacker forward and watched them fall on the ground with an oomph. He would have gone further but he recognized him as the kid that Angela had said was her first or whatever. He said, "You need to watch what you're doing kid."

Quentin turned to see Dean offering a hand up. He gave a slight eye roll and replied, "And I would say the same but I guess that it isn't necessary." He gave a slight hop to his feet and dusted himself off. "I'm glad to see you though. I found everyone else and…" He had turned and paused, his eyes widening.

Dean followed his line of sight and could see why the kid was freaking out. There was the Angela that was accompanying him and the one that looked like how she did before they got into this spiritual stuff. It had him wary and he demanded, "Alright, what the hell is going on here, Angie?"

"Simple," Angela replied. She gestured to the newest edition, "We both are the same person."

The other Angela gave a pensive smile as she shifted her head making her look like a curious deer with the headdress and added, "Quentin completed his journey. As a shaman, not only do they have spiritual powers as healers and communicators but they are also guides for the warriors seeking to find their inner strength and to channel their gifts."

Dean looked at the pair and asked, "So…"

"We are the guide in this but we, I, was also going through a journey. I had to reconnect with a part of me that I have persistently kept buried out of fear because of the consequences."

It was way over Dean's head but he bought that it was one of those things that Angela did like going to the Gauntlet to get what she needed to help Sam. Quentin blinked and stared until he managed to get out, "So… I was your guide?"

"We were each other's." Both Angelas then looked towards the aurora borealis and frowned in a similar manner. The one dressed as a shaman said, "Your job is done, Quentin. Return to the land of waking and tell the tribe to move. Izhu knows where you are and she will be coming after my body." She shifted to look at Quentin.

"But…"

"Go." Both Angelas walked towards Quentin. At one point they seemed to fade out as they melded back together. She reached out and tapped Quentin's forehead saying, "Wake up."

Dean blinked as the kid disappeared like it was nothing. He had already been stunned by Angela's two selves melding back together. At least she looked normal. Her hair was how it was when she got back from hell but her outfit was different. It was like it was a mixture of clothing from the different eras, mainly from her coat she got at that hacienda and the deer hide clothing she made. "This is really out of there."

Angela turned to look at Dean and gave a smile, "It's a lot to take in. Believe me I was already crazy from the first time. Sometimes I still think I am."

"Not funny," Dean replied with a slight shake. He looked around and then asked, "So why the kid leave and not us?"

"You still have to finish."

"Right." Dean rolled his eyes slightly at that and sighed. He turned to look at the light he had been following. "So we're going to stay here until I open my door right?"

"Now you're getting the idea."

Dean blew a slight raspberry as he turned and started walking. "So what is it? Your fundamental three thing?"

"You have encountered the first two a number of times," Angela replied as she followed him like it was more of a stroll than a hike. She gave a lopsided grin as she caught up with Dean and walked side by side with him. "Most everyone does."

"So that leaves me with…" Dean paused when he realized that they were at the light. He blinked at it noting the coloring. He had heard Augusta talk about auras and the colors of them but this was something else. He looked around until he tracked a shadow and followed it down until his gaze lighted upon the most familiar figure he would ever know.

"Your greatest fear," Angela said in a somber tone.

* * *

The sound of thunder woke Sam and he opened his eyes. He found himself on the ground but it wasn't where he was being held. He looked like he was out in the middle of the desert. There was nothing but rocks and dirt, like a wash or dry riverbed. He looked around for any signs of a flash flood since the lightning and thunder were signs that a rainstorm was coming.

 _Don't worry about that. There are no storms in the sense you're thinking of._

Sam whirled around. He had heard it since it was loud and clear. "Where are you?" His voice came out demanding and gruff.

 _The question is, where are you?_

Sam growled at that. He was tired of being toyed with and this was just threatening to make him explode. He looked around as the breeze played with his locks. "Where am I? What did you do?"

 _Don't you remember? You are in the Valley of the Dead._

"Valley of the Dead?"

 _The place where souls cross between waking and… dead._

Sam knew about astral projection. He had done that. This was different. It was implying that he was on the brink of death or someplace in between. Like that was any better. He took a couple of breaths and remembered the last thing that happened. He had been resisting whatever Izhu was planning to him in order to get back at Angela. She then hit him and… "What did you do?"

 _I sent you to the Valley to do something for me._

Sam snorted at that, "Yeah right. Like I'd do anything for you."

 _You don't have a choice._

Sam felt his left arm raise. He struggled against it but ultimately his arm was raised so he could see the marking on the top of his hand. He pulled a face at it as his wrist was released. He shook his limbs out more in defiance.

 _As I said, you don't have a choice._

"I won't do it."

 _You will._

Sam narrowed his eyes and stared upwards since it seemed like a good idea at the time. "I won't hurt my brother or Angela."

 _Don't you mean your mate?_

Sam paused at that. He had forgotten that Izhu had looked at him closely and that her gaze lingered on his neck where Angela's mark was. He could lie but that hadn't gotten him very far. Rather it got him a punch in the face, gouges in his cheek and he probably had a bump on his head the size of an egg. So nope, lying wasn't going to help. He sensed that telling the truth wouldn't help either. Yet it was like the lesser of two evils. He choked out, "Yes."

 _So you do admit it. You bang a vampire on top of the werewolf and a demon._

Sam blanched at that. "Screw you," he retorted.

 _So much anger. And still you believe in her despite my best efforts to get you to see otherwise. You must be stupid._

"Angie is a good person," Sam huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And I won't help you do whatever you are planning."

 _Yes you will. You will do what I want or you will face a punishment far worse than death._

"What is there?"

 _Spending eternity as my slave with you official dead on my side of the veil._

Sam snorted at that. It was pretty bad but it didn't compare to not having his brother or Angela by his side doing what they did as a family. If anything the part of him that remembered hell would think eternity in this place was a joyride. "Not impressed."

 _Not as impressive when you kill your brother and mate and have to watch them serve me._

Sam growled at that. No way was he going to let that happen but he was in a bind. He got the feeling that at least killing Angela was what Izhu wanted him to do. That he wouldn't do. He couldn't. He couldn't even when she told him to when Ares had them fight against each other. He could never see her as an enemy.

 _Are you done pouting?_

Sam narrowed his eyes and looked around, "What do you want?"

There was no reply but something like an aurora borealis appeared revealing a pedestal with a gauche chalice on it. Sam approached it, not liking the possible implications of it. Once he got close enough, his nose did the rest. He could smell it and he violently backed away. "No. I'm not doing that."

 _You will do as I tell you._

"No. Not again." Sam backed away. There was no way that he was taking demon blood again. He had caused enough pain with that.

 _You have no choice._

Sam resisted and in the end was pulled by his arms. He looked like a comical rendition of the monster of Frankenstein but he wasn't amused. There wasn't anything amusing about it at all. He gritted his teeth against the pain in his arms as he pulled against the force yanking him towards the chalice to the point that his feet were dragging and making marks in the ground. He kept it up until he was leaning heavily on the stone slab.

 _Now drink._

"No."

Sam gritted his teeth as his arms maneuvered around the chalice. He refused to open his fingers thinking that he had the upper hand. He was in for a nasty surprise as it felt like his fingers were being pried open. He heard a crack and cried out as one of his fingers broke from the pressure. Finally his hands were open and his wrists were moving together until his hands were wrapped around the chalice. Sam gasped from the pain since he had a couple of broken fingers in there now as a result of his resistance.

Sam felt exhausted from struggling against getting his hands on the chalice. It wasn't over as his hands lifted to bring it to his mouth. Well there was one thing that Izhu bitch couldn't do and that was make him drink. He wanted to chuckle and laugh at the standstill that they were at. His hands held the chalice up to his mouth but he wasn't opening his mouth. She couldn't make him drink. No way.

The pain to his abdomen was intense as the memory of being beaten up by Joseph that werewolf. He felt the pain in his leg from it being ripped open and he fell to his knees and his mouth opened. In one fell swoop his arms raise dup and poured the blood into his mouth. Before he could try and spit it out, his hands had dropped the chalice and held his face to force him to swallow it. He fell to the ground panting and coughing since he almost choked on it.

 _I told you that you would do what I say._

Sam coughed again and tried to spit out what was left in his mouth. It wouldn't do much good since it was already in his system. He cursed and pounded his fist on the ground. Since there was nothing else to do, he tried to clamber back to his feet. When he put weight on his leg, he winced. He checked and there was no injury but it still felt like he had his leg sliced open again. He bent over and rubbed his calf, hissing at the pain.

 _Call it an incentive to do as you are told._

Sam spat into the ground. He didn't know if Izhu could see him or not but it made him feel better. It was just adding one more reason to slowly torture and kill this bitch when he got free. He leaned against the pedestal and panted. He could feel the blood starting to work, powering up the abilities he had learned and improved on to impress Lucifer. He kicked the ground in anger since he knew or had an idea what Izhu wanted him to do.

 _Now that you are powered up the game is simple. Shifa' will be arriving with your brother. No doubt she sent the others back or they actually found their second wind._

"Wouldn't surprise me. She cares about everything," Sam muttered, not liking where this was going.

 _So you think. I think you know what needs to be done._

"I am not going to hurt either of them."

 _You don't have a choice. And I get the feeling that she will make you fight to the death._

Sam stiffened as he felt a chill down his spine. He didn't like it at all and didn't want to do it. He could resist but then Izhu would probably make his limbs move for him. That was physically painful and he wouldn't feel bad since he resisted but if he did it willingly… That was something else and he was done with being that asshole.

"Your greatest fear."

Sam heard her voice. She was there and if she was there, that meant Dean was there. Slowly he turned around.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now Sam is in the Valley of the Dead and it looks like Izhu is going to make him do things he doesn't want to do. Let's see what happens next time on Redemption of the Soul...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Sam?" Dean looked at his brother who was looking worse than a half drowned puppy. Sam looked like he was giving up and that was a sight that really tore at the heartstrings. Someone had broken his brother and he was not liking it one bit. "Sam, is that you?"

Sam looked up to see his brother approach him. He took in that his brother wasn't wearing his usual attire and thought that maybe it had something to do with this place. He let out in a quiet tone, "Yeah, it's me."

Dean walked up to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder and started looking him over. "You okay?"

Sam couldn't really answer that. He was okay in the sense that he wasn't injured like maimed injured. Scrapes and cuts were to be expected and on a few rare occasions getting burned. Right now emotionally he wasn't and he wasn't liking that he could feel the power surging through his veins even though he wasn't actually in the real world. He stared and his expression became somber when it lighted on Angela.

If he wasn't being kept on a leash, he would have taken the time to actually see what his girl was wearing. He was familiar with her choice in clothes and once joked with her that she could start a fashion lineup for hunters. She laughed at that and said it was merely practicality while looking good. What he was seeing though had him think about the time they were in that reenactment place and she came to the rescue wearing period clothing. If he were to think about it, she was following what she claimed. As it were, all he saw was the fact that he was in a strange place and being made to do something against his will and it pissed him off and made him feel guilty.

Dean noticed that something was up and pressed, "Sam?"

It was then that Sam felt it and he had little time to warn Dean. He looked at his brother and shouted, "Back off!"

At that moment Sam's arm swung in an arc. If Dean hadn't been startled by Sam's outburst and moved back, it would have been a hard blow to his face. He had been hit by Sam before and had dished it back just as hard but he was wary of the warning Angela had given regarding the fact that things worked different in this place and was able to avoid the brunt of the blow. He looked at Sam with an incredulous look and countered, "What the hell, Sam?"

Sam was resisting but it seemed that Izhu's hold was stronger than ever and he felt like his arms were being yanked out of his sockets. He could only watch as his arms swung with more force than he could do himself. At least he balked at moving his feet though the force exerted on his arms forced him to move them to steady himself. He looked at his brother as he dodged his blows and say, "I'm sorry but…"

Dean wasn't expecting the force of power that sent him flying. It would have squashed him like a bug but that didn't happen. He found himself suspended in midair and he swung his limbs around. He might as well be treading water as he looked around to figure out what was going on. His gazed lighted on Angela who was standing there and looking at Sam but her hand was extended and keeping him from being swung all around.

Angela sensed something wasn't right when Sam turned to look at them. It wasn't right to see him in the first place and she could only conclude that Izhu had something up her sleeves and was aiming to do the most damage in a place where one was most vulnerable. She smelled it just before Sam made his move but hesitated since Dean managed to avoid getting hit. She stepped in when it was evident that Sam was using his abilities and not willingly.

Staring at Sam, she studied the scene. She knew that Sam was not doing this willingly. If anything Izhu would have made sure that she had a puppet and she had full control. She watched as if Sam seemed to be jerked in two directions or rather he was pulling against the invisible force that was pulling on his arms. She narrowed her eyes and stood there, forgetting that she had Dean suspended in midair.

"Angie, can you let me down now?" Dean waved his arms but it was clear that he wasn't getting down on his own steam. He knew he looked ridiculous flailing like a fish but he needed to be on the ground.

Angela blinked and looked at Dean. Hers eyes widened slightly before she gave a slight gesture with her hand and Dean fell to the ground. He cursed at that, "Dammit, Angie. Couldn't you have lowered me or whatever?"

Angela smirked at Dean since he wasn't hurt. It was more of a blow to his pride and he knew it. She turned attention towards Sam who was still struggling against the raising of his arm. She narrowed her eyes slightly before relaxing her features into an expression that was almost bored and said, "You don't want to be doing that."

"I can't stop it," Sam replied as he continued to try and stop himself.

"I wasn't talking to you, Sam," she replied. She blinked slowly and glanced upwards. "I am warning you, Izhu."

Dean had straightened up and gestured towards Sam, "It's only Sam there." He knew that something was up and he was seeing it in his brother. Sam was trying hard to stop whatever his body was trying to do.

Angela didn't respond to that but looked upwards. She gave a bland expression and said, "Izhu… don't go there."

 _And what if I do? You know as well as I that he can't stop what he is doing. He is mine to command._

"And that is your mistake."

Sam, in the meantime, was trying to keep what Izhu wanted to do from happening. He knew what he could do with his abilities when he was on demon blood and it was stark in his memory what he did when he actually did get into a fight with Angela. He shouted at no one in particular, "No! Don't"

Dean's eyes grew wide since Sam was aiming at Angela. In his mind's eye, he could see the black pupils of his brother, just like a demon. He was going in for the kill. His old nightmare was Sam and Angela going dark side. Then when Sam did the demon blood thing… "Sam!"

Angela had been staring like she was bored. She saw that Sam was aiming for her and she figured that was what Izhu wanted most of all. She wanted suffering that would last. It was something she was familiar with since she had done that herself. She would torture Sam emotionally by making him turn on his brother and her. He already still had guilt from before but this… Izhu had crossed a line now and she was going to get what she deserved.

Speed was one thing that she was good at. In fact, it was the first thing her father and Gabriel had started on when they each started teaching her. Speed and endurance and that was taught by running. If all else failed, that was what your feet were for so you could retreat, regroup and try again. When she sensed Sam's power heading towards her in a concentrated effort, she had tensed, her muscles becoming like tightly wound coils that popped when she shifted and dodged the attack.

 _Impressive, but not good enough._

Angela had her eyes narrowed and grin was on her face as she leapt to avoid another surge from Sam. She sensed his emotional agony that he was trying to stop it but he couldn't. It only fueled her ire against Izhu. She pivoted and saw Dean move out of the way when part of it came towards him. At least he was getting the idea and she hoped that he saw that it wasn't Sam's fault.

There was one way to settle this. She put an extra spurt into her legs and was thankful that the laws in this place could be bent and she sped up. She got inside of Sam's range leaving him little choice but to engage in hand to hand. She started it with a punch aimed for his jaw. She figured Izhu wouldn't waste an opportunity and she was right when her punch was blocked and Sam was carried along for the ride in the counterpunch.

It was painful on her arms but Angela had practiced this with Inola and that woman hit twice as hard when she made her block the blows from her escrimas and with no arm guards. She kept staring at Sam as his body was flung into swinging at his opponent with full force. His resistance was lessening due to fatigue but he wasn't giving up. Angela kept blocking until she saw her chance and grabbed one arm and then the other and twisted to lock and bring Sam in close.

Sam was exhausted from resisting but he wasn't giving up. He wasn't going to be the one to land a blow on her and hurt her. When she locked his limbs with her and brought him in close he blinked in surprise since he found that he couldn't move at all. He took his chance, "She did something to me."

"I know," Angela replied as she struggled to keep his arms from getting free.

"My hands," Sam grunted.

At that moment, the force on his limbs broke them apart. Sam grunted in pain since he was certain that he now had a broken forearm. That didn't stop his arms from delivering a blow that would have killed a normal human towards Angela's chest and it sent her flying backwards. What was even more horrifying was that Dean had come forward to try and stop him only to end up with his hands around his brother's neck and they were slowly starting to squeeze.

Dean saw that nothing was going right with his brother. Sam would never hit Angela that hard if he knew it was her unless she covered her face or made him think she was someone else. And the jerky movements of the rest of his body were also tells. This wasn't Sam's fault. It was that bitch Izhu's and he was going to make her pay after he fixed this. He tried to help when Sam punched Angela hard enough to send her flying backwards but ended up with Sam's hands around his neck and they were squeezing, choking off his air supply. He pawed at his brother's hands and tried hitting the arms but stopped when he saw Sam grimace in pain. He didn't know what else to do and he was slowly losing consciousness.

Sam tried the hardest he ever did to stop choking his brother but it was a futile effort and he could see Dean losing consciousness right before his eyes. He cried out begging for Izhu to stop when he felt a pair of hands come up from behind to pull up his arms, while at the same time he heard Angela's lilt say something and his hands released his brother. It was some relief that Dean was breathing even if he was coughing to catch his breath.

Angela held onto Sam from behind. If she adjusted her arms she could make him pass out but she wasn't going to do that. She had to free Sam from whatever Izhu was doing and by restricting his limbs, she could see what was going on. She pulled Sam to her chest and held on saying, "It's alright Sam. I got this."

Sam blinked but didn't turn to look. He believed her but he didn't know how it was possible. He muttered, "Only by her will."

 _I see you managed to subdue him. Perfect, Shifa'. How about I show you why he has to suffer?_

Angela wasn't letting go and she held onto Sam. She sensed Izhu's influence and before her eyes she was taken back to when they finished their job at West Point. It was like being the fly on the wall since she was in the boy's room and they were both sleeping peacefully, probably the first in a long time when she saw the spirit form of Izhu appear grinning that malicious grin she knew so well. She watched as the woman cursed them both to know agonizing pain being with her.

Blinking harshly, Angela was able to dispel the vision or memory and still able to hold onto Sam. He was not resisting to keep her from dealing from too much struggling but his arms were moving and she could see bruising and swollen joints. It was then that she saw the markings on his hands. She wanted to play that way?

 _As you once told me, you are poison to all that you meet and dare to get close to._

Angela ignored Izhu as she moved one of her limbs to grab Sam's right. She held it firm in her hand even though the position gave her less leverage to keep control. She forced Sam's body into position as she maintained her grip on his hand. She started speaking, knowing the words as if she had always known them but all she knew was that she was trying to remove a blemish, an injury, done to her Sam and she focused all of her energy into it.

Dean had tried to help to subdue his brother so they could help him. He could anticipate his brother's movements and tried to help. It was just a moment of déjà vu when Sam's hands wrapped around his neck. This time though he knew that he was going die because of the amount of pressure Sam's hands were exerting. He was starting to see spots when he heard Angela's voice say something and Sam's hands let him go, making him drop to the ground.

It was hard and Dean coughed as he struggled to get sufficient air flow into his lungs. He leans towards the ground as he supported his weight on his hands and knees. He gasped for air and rubbed his throat. When he was able to breathe some more, he looked up and saw that Angela was holding Sam in a position so he couldn't lash out. His arms were flailing but Sam's body was not resisting but letting Angela hold on as she wrestled her hand up to grab one of Sam's wrists.

Dean had seen Angela use her healer abilities enough to recognize the signs which included the bright glow around her hands. It was similar to angel mojo but it was effective. Angela's hand was emitting that glow but the source came from the tattoo on the underside of her wrist which he couldn't see since she was grabbing Sam's wrist and she was saying something.

"Your will be undone!"

Dean normally would go crazy if someone was hurting his brother. It was wrenching to hear his brother yelp in pain as his hand lit up with a marking, like it was being burnt away. Angela had to have heard it and her reaction would have been like his, violent and looking for the party responsible. However, she held onto Sam's wrist and continued to say whatever it was she was saying and Dean had to watch as she held on.

It was like she was holding a hot potato when Sam seemed to lurch forward. Dean watched his brother fall to his hands and knees. The marks on his hands were glowing until they faded away. Dean got to his feet and slowly approached his brother after glancing at Angela who was standing there panting but watching Sam. He looked at his brother and asked, "You okay, Sammy?"

Sam panted and looked at his hands. He tentatively moved them and he didn't feel the resistance that he had before. The markings were gone. Did that mean…? "I think so," he replied as he slowly got to his feet.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. That was a good thing and he started to approach his brother but stopped when Sam held up his hands for him to stop. He frowned since he was certain that Sam was okay and not under the witch bitch's spell or whatever the hell it was. He looked at his brother and questioned, "Sam?"

Before Sam could reply, he disappeared following the rumble of thunder and lightning. Dean looked around and called out, "Sam?"

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and winced from the pain in his hands and limbs and he saw Izhu pacing angrily around. He took a couple of silent deep breaths and glanced around. His eyes were wide as he processed what had just happened to him. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He still felt the surges of power from being forced to drink demon blood.

"This can't be. How the hell did she manage…"

Sam shifted and saw Izhu throw a clay cup at the wall. He winced at that until he felt his shoulder being grabbed and he was hauled to his feet. He came face to face with the body that the spirit was possessing. He was slammed into the wall and felt his hand strike and winced. Yeah his hand was definitely broken. His cheek stung from the scratches or gouges in his cheek.

"She broke my binding control."

Sam turned to see Izhu approaching him. He swallowed more from the pain in his limbs than actually being intimidated. The most intimidated he had been was when Angela gave him a look and it was enough to melt ice in the middle of winter. This was nothing. He managed to glance at his hands and noticed that the markings were gone.

She had removed them even though someone else had put them on. He was certain that he would be made to do Izhu's bidding until it killed him figuratively and literally, but it didn't. It only proved to him that Angela had knowledge that shouldn't be underestimated. He also had the feeling that she was more powerful than she cared to admit to. She barely managed to admit the degree of strength and control of manipulating emotions and it had nothing to do with sweet words.

"What do you know about her?"

Sam found Izhu in his face looking at him as if he had the answers to what Angela did. He really didn't. He didn't know how he managed to possess her body. He had no clue what it was that drove her to take the chance and do what she did. He didn't even know what it was she did. One thing was clear though, he wasn't going to tell the bitch in front of him anything that could be used against Angela or Dean. True she could force it out of his head but he wouldn't give it up willingly. He played dumb with it, "What do you mean?"

"What has she shown you? She had to have taught you about this."

Sam gave a wry chuckle at that, "Angie doesn't play like that."

The possessed guy slammed him into the wall. Sam felt his teeth clatter and it was a miracle that he hadn't bitten his tongue off. He grunted from the pain and flexed his hands. It was painful but it kept him focused. He said, "Meaning, she doesn't tell me or Dean anything."

"That is a lie. Why else would she drag your insolent brother into the Valley on the shaman warrior's quest, the ultimate power?"

"Probably to get a laugh out it."

It was an honest response. Angela did like to make them try new things if only to get amusement from them blushing like virgins or getting frustrated at looking stupid. Other times it was serious business and there was a reason for it. Sometimes they just didn't see it in the beginning and it made him and Dean see the worst case scenario. Whatever the reason she would give for this, Sam knew that she was getting Dean prepared to defend himself. She knew what Izhu was capable of and wanted to give him a fighting chance.

"No. She must see greatness. It was said she would know the offspring of Thunder of the Sky," Izhu said before it turned into a mutter. "But that was about the horses…" She frowned as she paced, not sure of what to think.

Sam guessed she was puzzled and probably thought it was an elaborate plot or something. Most people thought that with Angela and it was because they heard of her reputation as the great tactician or the warrior princess or whatever name they bestowed on her in legend. It was what often led more to surprise on their end because Angela always proved the legend right but not in the way they thought. It gave him a better understanding as to why she was so insistent that she didn't know the person they were talking about in those legends. Seeing the puzzlement on Izhu's face was a bit of an upper; he was getting the better of her and he wasn't even trying. He offered helpfully, "Well she did help with two horses that were considered special. Then again she did tame a hellhound in case you want to know about that."

Sam grinned a little when Izhu snarled at him. It was clear that she didn't want to know about that though it made for interesting storytelling. He managed to assume an almost innocent expression and said, "Well, you did ask for me to tell you about her."

"Don't be a fool," Izhu's voice took on a warped effect.

Sam recognized the warping of the voice. He had heard it once before and thought that it was a fluke only to be associated with Angela. Was he wrong? There were a lot of things that had him second guessing what he already knew. He didn't let on that he recognized the tone since that would open up a can of worms that he was certain would bring more pain and suffering. It was just better to play her game and figure out what was going on.

"You've spent the better part of four years with her, learning what she knows. You must know the secrets she keeps."

"I know certain things like her favorite foods and that she is like my brother when it comes to pie," Sam countered, getting an uneasy feeling that this was heading down a path that would bring more tension to their family.

"And she made you a champion." Izhu peered at him, trying to understand what it was about him that would make her rival choose him. "Strange but not unlike her. She always had a weakness for the underdog. The weaklings. Boosting them up with all that talk about different strengths. She didn't even have the strength to get herself out of hell."

Sam swallowed at that. He had heard the talk about different strengths yet he knew that Angela would never lie about that or say a meaningless platitude to make someone feel better. She didn't work like that. She told the truth and eventually the whole truth when it came up. And she was anything but weak especially if she survived four stints in hell like she did. That took more courage than anything even if it left her feeling self-hatred for what she was.

"She loved her weaklings. Always telling them they could do anything if they stood up and said they could. And it led them to their deaths. Oh it was victory but the cost…"

"She isn't like that," Sam retorted, not liking the insults and refused to believe that. "She doesn't sacrifice anyone needlessly."

"Oh like she did you and your brother?"

Sam narrowed his eyes and growled in warning, "Don't you even think about it." He received another slam into the wall and grunted but he managed to keep the warning look and repeated, "Don't you even go there."

"You and your brother…" Izhu chuckled. The warping of her voice made it sound almost like those cheesy movies where the villain had an inhuman voice. "You really have no clue now, do you?"

"She wouldn't do that."

Izhu got close and fingered Sam's chin and traced the side of his neck. She looked at him with a simpering grin. "What do you think the reason was for sending you to her under my control? Why was her brother there on the most deadliest vision quest known? Better yet, why was she there when she had undergone it years before?"

Sam was not going to fall into that trap. He knew that Angela had a really bad habit of keeping things close to the vest until it was almost too late to go back. By then it blew up in the face emotionally and had people thinking the worst of her. He was not going that route. He knew that she had a really good reason for doing what she did and if Dean went with her willingly, that meant he knew the score. He had to trust that.

Izhu noticed that Sam wasn't going to fall for it with her words. He was going to have to see it. She glanced at her slave and then back at the captive Winchester. She gave a slight smirk. "Get him ready."

* * *

 **A/N:** Izhu is using Sam to get to Dean and Angie. Not happening. Now onward to the final showdown. Stay tuned for more Redemption of the Soul...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So are you finally going to tell me what the hell is going on with you?"

Angela shifted her gaze from the landscape to give Dean her attention. She could see the annoyance in his eyes but it was overshadowed by worry. She didn't blame him since she had been a little mean with her actions lately.

She and Dean had woken up from their trance to find that they were being carried in litters drawn by horses. Quentin had followed her instructions but she wasn't concerned about that. She was more disturbed by what she had witnessed while under. It gave her a distracted air which the others gave a respectful distance and they obeyed when she said that they were heading in the wrong direction.

Logically, it made sense to head to Izhu's stronghold, the direction that they were going in. However, when she freed Sam and saw that vision, it clicked for her. She remembered one session she had with Sigrid and she let out a breathy sigh before revealing that they needed to head in the opposite direction where the root of Izhu's power laid.

Dean though hadn't been fooled by her distracted air. He knew her well enough that something was on her mind. Normally, she would be relieved that Sam was okay meaning that he was no longer a puppet to Izhu. Something was up and it was making her act like he was leper. He hadn't missed the looks that were almost said when she looked at him. Something had happened and she wasn't talking and he would be damned if she went off on her own to deal with this. He waited until they were taking a break since trekking through the woods was hard work before coming up to ask her.

Angela looked at Dean knowing that she had been unfair in her treatment but she really had no idea how he would take it. She knew he about blew a gasket when he found out that the angels fixed his parents up for the most part. She still didn't get what the cherub meant by her being a natural. If he perceived it as such again, she was afraid he would do something rash and not understand what the consequences were of putting his body, mind and spirit through what he just did.

"Angie," Dean prompted when he saw her look at him with that look of indecision and worry. "What happened? I know the thing after was okay. I mean I opened the door and…" He made a flowing gesture. "Seriously, what is it about this bitch that has you keeping stuff from me?"

"I'm not keeping things…"

"Come on, Angie," Dean interrupted, annoyed she was going that route. "You and I both know that when you do this, you have something so big that it has you scared of the result if you do share with the class. Spill."

"She cursed you."

"What?"

Angela knew she had to tell Dean and she was going to when he interrupted. He was worried and it showed in his reaction. It had been best to let it out and she did. It helped Dean pause since he blinked since he wasn't sure he heard right and asked to clarify. She said, "Izhu… she cursed you. You and Sam."

Dean frowned and thought about it, "We never came across this bitch before. When would she do that?"

"Have you forgotten everything you learned the past few days?" Angela looked at Dean like an exasperated teacher. She sighed and gentled her tone, "She came some time after we left the Point. She cursed you and Sam so that you would know nothing but pain and suffering by staying with me."

"Well that is stupid since we've been through a lot and we're still together," Dean frowned at that declaration.

"And you still suffered because I was there," Angela pointed out softly.

"Wait a minute," Dean countered, waving his arms in a ceasing gesture, "We had some bad times but the worst were when you weren't with us. I mean, I was pissed yeah after that demon thing in Wyoming but… I did miss you. I just… didn't know how to say sorry."

Angela gave a sad smile. That had been forgiven a long time ago. She knew that the Winchesters could never get the larger picture she saw of herself playing in the smaller events of individual people. They couldn't see that just by walking through the front door she condemned them to what they went through. "Dean… that is a small part of it. Since I walked in the door, well since I met your mother I pretty much damned you and Sam."

"Not really," Dean countered, not seeing what she was getting at and he didn't care to know. "It's not your fault that every damn fugly wants a piece of you because you're good at what you do and you are special to someone out there, maybe God…" He rolled his eyes slightly at that. "But never once Sam or I regretted having you with us. Didn't you learn anything after all this time? I'm sure Hale spilled the beans about this past year."

"She did." Angela smiled at that a little. She sighed and said, "I guess I'm more concerned about your reaction. Izhu, in a sense, manipulated it so bad things did happen." She looked at Dean in the eye, not sure if she needed to spell it out for him.

Dean understood where she was going though and replied, "Yeah and you threw a wrench into the works every damn time like you did setting Sam free. How did you do that?"

Angela shrugged, "Not really sure but it felt a lot like when I use my healing ability." She had to give him something even though she had an inkling of what was going on. At the moment when she grabbed Sam from behind in that familiar and intimate position they liked, it became more about the fact that Izhu messed with something that was hers and she was going to right the wrongs.

This whole thing had gotten complicated to the point that she wasn't sure how much of it really was that she was helping free Sigrid and the other and how much it was getting Sam back. It was one of the reasons why she was reluctant to carry it into a relationship. She became more focused on the personal and less on the larger picture. It would always be that way when it came to Sam, Dean, Bobby… anyone that was family.

There was also another reason she didn't want to tell Dean about what she had done. She still hadn't told him everything about why she had him go through with this along with the others. It was a calculated risk she had thought about when she realized that she was going to have to get rough with Izhu. It came with warnings and consequences. She only prayed that Dean had enough faith and trust in her to see this through. Looking at him she said, "But it's like you said. I threw a wrench into the works."

"Right," Dean replied, not completely convinced that she was telling him everything. He had to admit there were things off about this whole thing but he trusted Angela with this. She never steered him or Sam wrong before and while some choices were stupid, there was always the reason behind them. He figured that whatever it was had to be serious like life and death serious. It was unusual since she was all about giving choices but he figured that she had his choice from the moment he agreed to starting this. He was just going to have to ride it out. "Well, you feel better?"

"No since Izhu still is alive and has my Sam," Angela replied, not realizing the possessive tone she had used to refer to Sam. It just came natural to her just as much as the fact that she was getting more comfortable with the idea of referring to him as her mate. "But just enough to finish this." She gave a slight smile and headed back to the camp to get the others to start walking.

They continued on their march surprisingly with Balthazar and Kesset in the party. Both agreed to stay on even though Angela was surprised that the Avian decided to disregard her assurances and come anyway. She was surprised and pleased. Balthazar was another story and it had her wondering about the angel that was straight up with why he was there. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth though and took it, feeling better that they, along with Zeppelin and Moira were there.

It was midday by the time they reached the area they were to fight in. Angela took in a deep breath through her nostrils as she spotted the first of the skeletal remains. The means of what killed them were still there. Those on the ground… She glanced at them and continued to walk through to where she needed to go.

"What is this place?"

Angela answered the question asked by one of the tribe, "This is the sacred ground of the spirit warriors. It is here that the shamans of old would say the rights to let the dead pass, commune with the spirit world and the funnel for the source of their power."

There were murmurs as they walked past odd shaped trees that looked like stalagmites. There were some bodies that had been hung on broken branches from where they had been impaled. There were a few frozen statues, ash statues in positions of defense. The weapons had clanked to the ground or disappeared. All in all it was a graveyard, a living graveyard and it gave everyone a sense of awe and a few chills. Even Balthazar was quiet as she looked around at the carnage that had been done.

Angela lowered her lids as she walked past. She could hear the screams, the sounds of battle. She heard the war cries and the shouts. The clang of weapons. The slick wet sound of blood. The smell of fire, smoke and ash. She remembered it all as she walked up to a pair of bodies. She didn't need flesh to recognize who they were. You never saw one without the other.

The tribe had gathered around to stare. It was Nanuq who asked, "Who are they, Shifa'?"

"The greatest of your people," Angela replied. She gestured at the one that was holding onto an escrima. "Inola, the Black Fox. The most resourceful of the spirit warriors and chosen guardian of Sigrid." She gestured to the other body. "The shamaness warrior. The leader of all the tribes of the spirit warriors."

"Do you know of a means to honor them?" Nita had pushed forward to get a look and to ask her question.

Angela glanced at the tribe and nodded. She gave a warrior salute and the others did the same. She looked at Sigrid's remains. She knew what she had to do but before she did that, she would have to finish the story and explain why they had all come to this point. She turned just as she heard Nita say that they should make her a member of the tribe and give her the salute. She protested, "No. You can't do that."

The puzzlement was bewildering on all their faces. Dean looked at her and asked, "Angie, why are you… not accepting it?"

Angela looked at the tribe and answered Dean's question as she addressed them, "You mustn't do that. In order to follow me into a battle against… pure evil, there is one last thing you should know. The truth about what happened here."

Both Nanuq and Nita looked at Angela before glancing at the rest of the tribe. Quentin was giving an inquiring look but one that said he wanted to hear this. They took that to mean that the whole tribe would want to hear too. It was confirmed when the others nodded and stood behind their First. They looked at Angela and nodded.

Angela gave a sad nod and even though she could see Balthazar looking at her like she was crazy and Kesset was merely standing there, respecting any decision she made even if he didn't completely agree with it. She continued, "You know the stories of me and for the most part, most are true. I am the Malachi of Absolution and the first among the demon slayers and a bunch of other things. These mattered not to Sigrid when she gave the order to have me taught. I thought I might be able to regain some measure of peace after what I had been through in hell but that wasn't to be.

"It was during the ritual of meditation that would allow all the leaders of the tribes to gather in council that it happened but it was also a ceremony to ensure the passing of a young warrior's soul. I had been summoned to attend but not Izhu but she came anyway. She had been named a First and by right she should have been there but Sigrid had some reservations. But she was willing to let Izhu attend until she revealed that she had killed the warrior they were chanting for.

"The demon Azazel made a bargain with Izhu and she gave me up to him. She just had to prove herself and she did by killing them all. Sigrid told me to go and that they would defend my escape. I stayed and tried to fight off Izhu but I was made to watch. I wasn't strong enough against Azazel at the time. I watched as she killed the tribal leaders until only Inola and Sigrid were left standing.

"I managed to get free somehow and stood my ground but they were injured. They perished by fire." Angela paused as she remembered that. She knew the cause of that fire. "They became ash but not before they shed blood. Izhu used her blood and those of the leaders to increase her power. From there, she unleashed terror on the people and I… ran."

There was some silence and all were listening. It gave Angela the courage to finish, "Because of me, the order that had been a primal force in keeping balance had been dwindled until they were almost gone, scattered to the winds. It is why I cannot accept your blessing."

The silence was almost deafening. Dean looked at the tribe as they stared at her. He couldn't tell if they were angry or not. Probably a little angry since Angela decided now was the best time to tell them but in all honesty… he strictly placed blame on the demon and that Izhu bitch. From his view, his girl just wanted to live in peace.

He didn't have time to say anything since Angela narrowed her eyes and moved with lightning speed. Her hands struck out at the necks of all the tribal members. She came to him last and hit him in the neck. He found that he couldn't breathe and dropped to his knees. He heard Nanuq grunt out, "What… are you… doing?"

"Killing us," Angela replied before she struck herself in the same spot and dropped to the ground, not resisting.

Dean struggled since he had the will to live. He knew there was a reason for this but his natural instinct was to fight. He fought but he couldn't really breathe. He looked at Angela and decided to follow her lead and willed himself to stop resisting. Blackness started to overcome him and his last thoughts were, _You better have a plan. Angie._

* * *

Sam sensed that this was it when he was dragged to a clearing and began to resist. He no longer had the means of being bound by Izhu so he was going to fight his way free. It would have worked until her bound spirit slave hit him on the back of the head and knocked him down. He hit the deck hard and his vision blurred. Anymore hits like that and he would be out for good and he would be useless in getting himself out of this mess.

Looking forward, he saw Izhu get her body into that dance she saw when she summoned those spirits but this was different. He tried to get to his feet but his head was pounding and felt faint. His vision looked distorted as he shifted his body.

"You can't win this fight in this form."

Sam looked up to see the Angela that had been there when he had been asleep or unconscious or whatever. She was kneeling in front of him and looking at him like he was an amusing toddler learning how to walk again. "What do you mean?"

"If you want to help us you have to learn what it means," she said with a hint of sadness, like she had told him something important and he had forgotten it. "Learn to be mine."

"What…?"

Sam couldn't finish the question since she gently touched him on the forehead. He must have blacked out but it was only for a second. The next thing he knew he was standing up and looking down at his body. "Am I…"

"You're not dead," Angela said, "Just in a trance. Like you've done before."

"But why?" He looked at her."

"What do you always do when I'm in trouble?"

Sam wanted to scowl at her since she asked it like a humoring parent would if only to make a point. He didn't get far when he saw Izhu rise up and take off in a direction. It was then that it hit him. He gave a glance at his body and took off running. As he ran, it occurred to him that he wasn't panting like he normally would. He frowned at that thought but pressed onward.

He managed to get to a clearing that was creepy with all the skeletal remains. He turned and saw his brother, Angela and a bunch of other people lying on the ground. He panicked thinking they were dead until he saw Angela spring up from her body and seemed to hover over the others. She looked different from her body but he wasn't going to make waves. Rather he was drawn to the fact that she was talking to the bodies.

"Spirit warriors, rise up. Time flows different in this realm. We can accomplish a lot and still return to our bodies before we truly die. Join me in this spiritual war against our enemy."

It seemed like she was pleading but it worked. The spirits of the others jumped out of their bodies and flew into hers. All except Dean's. He just stood there once he was out, looking like he usually did on a hunt. Sam raised his brow as he saw Kesset and Balthazar standing guard and his dog and Zeppelin were there too. This was beyond that Vanilla Sky thing.

There wasn't time to think when suddenly Izhu appeared looking every bit the bitch she was. She was grinning at Angela and said, "So you've found your guardian. Tell me, is he like Inola? As weak and pathetic?"

Angela backed into a fighting stance like she was going to charge. Sam noticed something different. He had always been able to sense her power when she spoke forcefully or asserted her dominance. This time he was visibly seeing it. It was like a whirlwind of energy but it was calm, too calm and that was scary part. She also seemed to glow. He turned to see Izhu had started doing the same thing except hers was darker whereas Angela's was light, gentle and…

"Hey, I'll kick your ass," Dean asserted in usual fashion and he seemed to flare like Angela did.

Sam realized this was a whole new level and he was at a loss for what he was going to do. He stood there and watched as Izhu laughed before she struck. It was two against one but from his view the odds were evened. Even though Angela could handle most things on her own, her greatest strength was sharing the burden with others and teamwork. And she and Dean always seemed to work better together because his brother wasn't afraid to hit her when she ordered them to give their all.

It was like watching opposites collide and Sam was praying that the world wouldn't come to an end if it happened. He also got the opinion that Dean wasn't really seeing what he was doing. He was just going with it and didn't care as long as he laid in a few punches. It was certainly a sight to see his brother and Angela pretty much flying through the air fighting like they were on the ground. Their momentum was fast enough to make it look like that.

It would have been a spectator sport if Izhu hadn't managed to give Dean a hard punch that sent his brother colliding to the ground. Sam realized that his brother was going to be impaled and went with reaction. He charged and tackled his brother from being impaled by a broken branch and they collided with the ground and hard.

"Damn, Sam."

"Sorry, Dean," Sam apologized as he got off his brother and offered a hand up.

Dean shook his head and took a moment to realize that Sam was there in front of him meaning that he could see him. As relieved as he was to see his brother, he grew wary and eyed Sam. "What are you doing here?"

Sam took in Dean's suspicious look and while it hurt, he couldn't blame him. "Uh… I don't know. Guy hit me on the back of the head and…" He shrugged. He wasn't going to mention that he saw Angela because that was crazy.

Dean took in his brother's appearance before accepting the proffered hand, "Alright then." Once on his feet he teased, "I guess Angie was right with the whole boot thing."

"What?" Sam looked down and found he was dressed like a modified version of the colonial wear from that reenactment place. "What the hell?"

There wasn't time to argue since the clash got their attention. Izhu had drawn a short sword and Angela had drawn Absolution. She was holding it and looking like she was flying, waiting like a predator going to pounce on their prey. Izhu struck first and fast. It was enough to throw off Angela's balance and left her wide open for Izhu to ram her in the back.

It was pure instinct for Sam to react. He didn't realize what he was doing. All he was focused on was getting to Izhu. Angela had to have sensed she was open to attack and was trying to whirl into position at the same time. All Sam saw was Izhu and seeing red. He barely heard his brother call out to him as he charged Izhu and ended up grabbing her and threw her aside. It was hard enough for her to hit the side of the tree and he stood in midair panting.

"Damn, Sam," Dean said as he joined him.

Sam looked at Dean and then realized he was high off the ground. He was definitely going to need therapy after this. He turned to look for Angela when there was a cackle coming from Izhu. He turned to see her laughing at them as she stood on the branch of the tree she had hit.

"So you managed to join the fight and on your own too. You think you have what it takes to defeat me? How about I show you your future?"

Sam tensed as Dean did and they must have heard Angela but all they saw was black inky goo, sharp teeth. Sam felt his body getting a beating and he turned to see a fellow hunter swinging something at him and he was hit from behind. Something also pierced his side and he grunted. When he wheeled he saw Lucifer looking at him with the taunting grin and walking towards him, his intention clear. He called out for Dean and Angela but no sound came out. He heard his brother calling for him but he couldn't do anything.

Then there was a flash and Sam saw a crack in the black goo that oozing around. It was the forest. Another flash happened and it opened wider. He went towards it and got out, leaving the whatever it was behind to see Angela had flat out punched Izhu in the face and drew blood. She was saying, "You say there is death and black but I saw them. That means…" She said something and with a growl she lunged forward.

Sam saw his brother on the ground panting but he was okay. Angela, she was giving it all she had but it wasn't enough. Looking around, he saw Absolution lying on the ground looking as it did when they killed the dragons. He started to head to it but was stunned when it just flew straight at him. If he hadn't had quick reflexes, it would have killed him. He caught it and held it firm when he was joined by Angela. He started to hand it to her when he noticed her hands glowing.

"Let's take her out, Sam," she said.

Having no choice, he held Absolution ready to strike just as Angela brought her hands up in a fighting stance. They were joined by Dean who was holding onto the demon knife. He grinned and said that he wasn't about to let them have all the fun. It had Angela smirk as they rounded on Izhu and they started to charge.

Sam swung Absolution in an arc to stab as Dean lunged forward while Angela took a swing. The force exerted was enough to send Izhu flying back, impaling her on a branch. It went through center mass meaning death.

* * *

 **A/N:** The final showdown between Angie and Izhu and looks like Sam and Dean are in on the fight. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Redemption of the Soul...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Izhu groaned in pain as she felt the stake impale her. She could see the pointed end coming out of her chest with blood and tissue. She had been bested once again by her rival, by Shifa'. She growled as Angela approached her with a bland gaze, her hands still glowing. "Coming to gloat as I die?"

Angela looked at Izhu. Her hands were still glowing but it had softened, offering a sort of redemption but she knew Izhu wouldn't take it. Instead, she spoke the words her father had taught her when she killed an enemy. It was in Italian except for the last few words, "Rest in peace."

Izhu growled at her as the last of her breath left her. Blood was oozing out of her mouth and dripping. Angela sighed as she looked at Izhu and the breeze picked up and played with her hair and her coat. She looked up at the sky and saw the light shine through.

 _Wake up, Shifa'._

The words jolted her awake along with wet noses and slobber and Angela found herself lying on the ground where she had fallen. She had managed to press her hand to her neck and relieved the pressure. She looked at her body and saw the injuries from Izhu's power. She frowned a little at them as she got to her feet and started reviving all of the tribe and Dean.

Quentin was the last one she revived and she helped him up. He looked stunned by what had happened. Even though they lent their spirits to her, they could see what was going on. It would take a while to process the entire thing. She held onto him and asked in a hoarse tone, "You okay, Quentin?"

"Wha… What?" Quentin blinked as he looked around. He could see sunlight poking through when there was once darkness. His eyes grew wide as he looked to see Angela kneeling in front of him. He saw the blood dripping from her nose and the wounds to her arms.

Angela saw him looking. She was still panting but shook him off to indicate that it was okay. She put both her hands on his shoulders to hold him steady, "Quentin, the holy words." She made she had his attention before she leaned forward and whispered them into his ear.

Quentin heard the words and his eyes widened slightly. He looked at her and repeated them in a low voice. When she nodded a smile grew and she shared it. He looked around as more light filtered into the sacred land. He saw the others as they started to get up, stunned but in awe of the fact that there was no more darkness.

Angela smiled and got to her feet. It was then that she heard Moira barking and she turned in the direction of the barking. She spotted the hellion running as fast as she could towards her hunter. She sighed as a smile came across her face and she started to follow the dog.

She jogged rather than ran and paused when she caught up to Moira. The Wilder was barking and bouncing around and occasionally getting a lick in as she tried to tackle Sam. Sam was kneeling and rubbing his dog's ears all over. He looked okay but there were some bruises and a nasty scratch on his face but he was relatively unharmed. A flood of relief pulsed through her veins.

It was tempting to just run up and jump on him but she restrained herself. She took a couple of steps forward and cleared her throat to get his attention. Once she had it, she said, "Hello, Sam."

Sam made a slight face but it changed into a smile. He had woken up to find that the bound spirit was gone. The body it possessed was lying on the ground and its original owner was dead. He saw Izhu still on the ground and she was dead. Blood was pouring out through her mouth. What he had seen was real. That meant… He had gotten up and winced since his hand was still broken and he felt new sore spots all over his body but he was alive and kicking.

He went in the direction he had previously and found Moira charging at him, happy to see him. He gave her a few rubs when he heard her clear her throat and he looked up. When she said hello like she was answering the phone, he closed the distance between then and stared at her. He knew she was the real Angela but…

It gentle as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, caressing his head. He didn't resist when she brought his forehead to hers and breathed a sigh of relief. He reached up and caressed her hair with his hand and murmured, "Nice to see you, too."

Angela hummed a chuckle as she pulled back. She smiled as she looked at Sam and said, "Words can hardly express my relief." She sobered then and added, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting you and Dean into this."

Sam still had his hand on her head and brought it down to caress her cheek, letting his thumb flitter across her skin. He looked her in the eye and replied, "Hey, not your fault. She was a jealous bitch."

"Which I should have taken care of then," Angela replied as she rested her arms on his shoulders. "But I didn't."

"You did take care of it." Sam looked at her firmly before giving a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You fixed it."

Angela thought about contradicting him and was prepared to say something when someone said, "It was never your fault, Shifa'."

Angela pulled away from Sam to face the owner and blinked. She knew Sam was probably thinking this was way too much after everything. It was like a bad joke in reference to Star Wars but at least the blue glowing thing wasn't going on. She looked at the voice's owner and nodded, "Sigrid."

Sigrid looked at Angela and Sam. Once Izhu had died, she had sensed what had happened. The shackles that held them in the Valley were gone. They were free to cross over. The others rejoiced but she still had one more thing to do before she crossed over. She smiled, "If anything I should apologize. Izhu showed promise as a shaman but you held something more. You could be what I am and more. I thought it would be a means to protect you."

"Izhu made the choice to deal with the demon," Angela replied, "She made the deal and… my regret was not ending it then and there. My compassion…"

"Your compassion is what makes you who you are," Sigrid interrupted. "As much as you can be what others like you have become, you never cross the line. You have power but I suspect that it is only triggered for certain reasons." She gave a knowing smirk. "In either case, you have freed us. We can cross over and you have rebuilt the warriors as they once were."

"I didn't build them."

"The numbers will grow but you rebuilt what they were when you first came to us." Sigrid gave a grin knowing that it was going to take some time to process. "And you have your own band that will do great things." She gave a cursory look at Sam and watched in amusement as he blushed. She added, "And I suspect you'll discover a few things."

Angela gave a slight look and shook her head. She made to pull off Sigrid's ring and held it up. "Who do you choose?" She gestured at the tribe who was cheering and processing that they were free from the darkness.

"I already made my choice, but it will come to you."

Angela made a face as Sigrid disappeared giving the farewell salute. Angela gave a smile and returned it even though Sigrid wasn't there. She smirked since she was certain Inola had been around. They were never separated. She looked at the ring in her hand.

"So… it's yours?" Sam asked the question after clearing his throat."

Angela looked at the ring. Even though she was not technically one of them. It was Sigrid's way of saying she was and that all was forgiven. She gave a slight smile.

* * *

"You know this would be a lot more interesting if it were on a beach and you all were in bikinis. Well the women."

Angela snorted as she adjusted her arms across her chest. She watched as the tribe danced in celebration, victory and honor around the fire. It had been good that they stayed since it would have been an insult not to and it took a while to bury the bodies. While it would have been easier to let the elements take care of them, she was insistent upon showing respect for the dead. Moira and Zeppelin jumped in and dug the holes with vigor and sort of shaming the others.

Looking at the dancing she replied, "And only you would make a lewd suggestion." She turned to her companion and gave a slight smile.

Balthazar gave a slight and endearing grin and took a couple of steps forward. He hesitated and asked, "Is that lug of a guard dog around."

"Sam is somewhere and I wish you to stop calling him that." Angela narrowed her eyes at the angel as she leaned against the tree she had been watching from.

"I was referring to Dean but…" Balthazar grinned as he watched her expression. He had his fun now and it was time for him to go. "So are you done playing a holy woman?"

Angela snorted at that and it turned into a chuckle. She gave a slight smile. She knew what the angel did when she was in hell since Dean filled her in but she was reserving judgment and so far he was proving to be somewhat of a friendly. She replied, "I'm not a holy woman." She shook her head and looked at the camp. "Never was. Just happened to drop in and was shown the ropes." She looked at the angel as if to dare him to challenge that.

Balthazar studied her and replied, "You seemed to have done that a lot. Dropping in and learning a thing or two. Ever considered the why?"

"All the time."

Balthazar nodded in approval, "Well, I for one, figured that it had to do with the fact that you never ask for anything in return. You are quick to turn down honors that you rightfully deserve."

"Earned it, maybe. Deserve… no." Angela shook her head to emphasize the point. "I don't deserve it because in the end I am what I am. A creature of darkness that chose the light and somehow manages to lose everything important to me."

Balthazar hummed at that, "Hmmm. Seems to me you've been doing a pretty fair job of it. Saving people, hunting things, and still keeping what matters the most." He straightened up and crossed his arms like he was appraising her and continued, "You know, I thought you to be a lot like Michael. Dull and boring. Always dedicated to duty."

"You compare me to that asshole?"

The reply sent Balthazar chuckling. "Used to think that," he corrected. "But from the stories I heard from the garrison and the little birdies that spy on Castiel… you really aren't what you are supposed to be."

Angela assumed an injured air only in jest. "And what do you think I am supposed to be?"

"I am not getting into that since I prefer very much to stay alive."

"Wise choice." Angela smirked at that and chuckled at the grin she got in return. She studied the angel. "But really… why did you come? And don't tell me it was because of Hale." She pointed out her warning with her eyes narrowing playfully.

Balthazar studied her. He knew she was serious even if she was playing. "Because I wanted to meet you," he let out exasperated.

Angela raised her brow in suspicion as she replied, "Not really what I was expecting but continued." She made a sweeping gesture to indicate that he had the floor.

"I really wanted to meet you," Balthazar pressed but he could tell she wasn't buying it. "And I kind of wanted to make it up to Gabriel."

"Why?"

"Because."

Angela studied the angel. She could push and make the angel fess completely but she opted against it. There were some things that needed to have to be said or done on their own time. If you pushed, you could end up alienating the person or make them pissed at you. She was going to accept his answer for now but she sensed that there was something more to it.

She had always known that there was more to her rescue from hell than what Gabriel had been willing to tell her. Most details were a blur but she had the general picture of what happened. Some she remembered with clarity. Her detox and recovery was another thing marred with what she could remember and what people were willing to fill in the blanks for. She suspected that there were more people she should be thanking but it was a closed door to her and she only got peeks if someone was willing. Like they were afraid of what would happen. Sobering she pressed her fingertips together and went into thought.

Balthazar watched as she sobered and went quiet, thinking about something. It was a deep thought and a serious one from the looks of it. He didn't want to tell details but he hoped she would be smart enough to read between the lines. "Look…"

"Are you checking up on me because of what has been going on since Gabriel died?"

Balthazar paused and looked at her. He found himself staring into a pair of golden orbs that held a serious look in them. "What do you mean?"

"Please," Angela snorted, "You're not the first to show up after something major happens that everyone with a lick of sense can feel it. I know what I did when Gabriel died and I know what I've done since then. Is it because of that?"

Balthazar stared at her as she narrowed her eyes at him. He could tell the truth and say that it was partially that but mostly because he did want to make things up to his dead brother, for only giving the minimum when he needed everything. In all honesty, his curiosity didn't start until he felt that ripple of pain through the veil. By then he heard all the angels talking on the box about how the Malachi had done it again and that the veil was almost torn this time around. So… he was at a loss of what to say even though he was originally there because Haley asked him to keep an eye on things. Angela had guessed there was ulterior motive and he could either confirm or deny it. He stood there staring at those golden orbs as he pondered about what to give as his answer and pray that she wouldn't go homicidal on him.

* * *

"So you took Dean off into the woods in order to end a few centuries old curse?" Bobby looked at Angela with a raised brow. He picked up the tumbler of whiskey, "Well that sounds crazy but then again…" He took a sip from the tumbler.

"Yeah well seems like this job is nothing but crazy," Angela replied in kind as she took a sip from her own tumbler. "Since technically my kind and everything like me aren't supposed to exist according to normal people."

Bobby hummed as he studied her. He was relieved when Dean called after about a week of nothing and said that they had Sam and were heading back for some R&R. He was fine with that even though he was still nervous about Sam. But the kid had it rough the last week since from what Dean managed to fill him in on, that Izhu bitch was one tough one; she was out for blood.

Angela sighed as she finished what was in the tumbler. She leaned on the desk and propped up her head with her hand and stared at nothing in particular. She thought about that past week and what happened. As soon as they got to Sioux Falls, Bobby laid on the questions even though Dean gave a report. Telling him allowed her to process it more.

"You know… you didn't do anything wrong going after Sam."

Angela straightened up slightly as she shifted to look at the grizzled hunter. Her lids lowered mostly because she was tired and a little bit from the alcohol. "It's never wrong when I go after him or Dean. I'd do anything for them. And that's a problem."

"I don't think so." Bobby shook his head in disagreement as he poured himself another tumbler. "Most of us are in this line of work because of somebody and usually because they are dead. You… you have people alive. That's the difference."

"And eventually something comes out to get them and all because I didn't take care of it the first time." Angela lowered her head so it was resting on her forearm. She sighed a little as she oved her tumbler towards Bobby to have him fill it again. "Think about it. This wouldn't have happened and Sam and Dean might have had their family if I just had taken care of things."

"And where would that leave you?" Bobby indulged and poured her another drink. He knew she wouldn't get drunk since he had seen her once go on a binge of nearly a whole box of whiskey a day. So she wasn't in danger of being in the middle of a drunken confession. How it would rate on her liver was anyone's guess. "You'd be alone. You'd never meet us. I wouldn't get the daughter I always wanted." When she looked at him with her heavy lidded gaze he explained, "You had nothing to do with Karen. If anything I'd be like that idjit Rufus."

Angela studied Bobby. The grizzled hunter was not big on sharing his feelings. When he did, it hit you hard and made you really stop and think. He was right though. Karen wasn't her fault. If anything Bobby still blamed himself for it since he didn't know then what he knew now and the circumstances that led to her getting possessed… "I see your point, Bobby. But I can't help but think that things would have been better if I did it right the first time. If I had actually manned up and fought and killed Izhu, then the tribe wouldn't have been condemned for as long as it had and Sam and Dean wouldn't have been a part of it."

"From the way I see it, you did what you were supposed to for once and mostly." Bobby pushed his tumbler aside and leaned in closer to look at her. "Knowing you, you wouldn't stay that way for long and you did what you always did. You helped. And this Sigrid and Inola… that was their choice."

Angela was silent as she listened to Bobby's words. She told him exactly what happened that ended with Sigrid and Inola ending up like they did and the fire that broke out in the village. She didn't tell the tribe or Sam or Dean because it had been horrifying and humbling at the same time; it was a reminder that she could do the same thing and only with the one thing that could get it to burn like it did. She felt tears prick at her eyes as she looked at Bobby, "They… used themselves to make that fire barrier. To have me and the people escape. They gave of themselves in the worst and best way possible because…"

"Because they cared about ya and I'm betting that this Sigrid loved ya," Bobby finished softly. "That's what happens with the people you meet and help. They can't help but love ya even when it doesn't go completely right."

"It scares me though, Bobby." Angela straightened up and sat against her chair back. She absently tapped her fingers on his desk. She swallowed slightly before continuing, "It scares me because I can do the same but ten times that. Don't ask me how I know. I just do and I am afraid of what it would take to get to that point."

Bobby had a few ideas and one in particular. When they got back, he watched as Sam and Angela interacted and a few things surprised him. He was all for their relationship and went so far as to play the role of father and warn Sam not to hurt her but there were a few things that didn't add up. Them having sex the first day Sam got vertical was the first clue. In between trying to decipher the book they brought back to keeping tabs for other hunters, he tried to figure out what might be the case. He had a clue and was in denial until Haley shoved a book under his nose.

It helped and while he couldn't immediately test theories, he was content with observing. He was certain that since it was his Angela, there was more to it. Listening to her, he took the plunge and prodded, "Like if something were to happen to Sam?"

"Yes."

The revelation came easier than he thought. In the past, Angela would have blushed and tried to evade. Now, it was like she accepted the truth and was tired of playing games with it. That or she was comfortable enough around them to let them really see her and it helped that she and Sam were together in every sense of the word. He offered, "And that feeling is normal when it comes to people you love. Your family."

Angela straightened up then and gave Bobby a peculiar look. Like she suspected he knew something that she had shared with someone else and had sworn to secrecy and they blabbed. It was the look of someone that was going to search out the truth. Bobby got the sense that this could turn into something bordering on violence if he wasn't careful. Not that she would hurt him but considering what he had been reading, it was better to be careful and let her do the telling.

When it seemed that she was content with whatever it was she found, she relaxed and said, "I know and understand but… it is different when you know you can escalate beyond what is… normal." She sighed and added, "Now I know why Sam compared not knowing to being slipped a mickey."

"That is different," Bobby countered immediately. He leaned forward again to look at her. "That is because there is wall preventing Sam from remembering. This… this is you fully aware that there is something different and you're making an effort to figure out what and how to deal."

"And that scares me Bobby. I thought I knew what I was capable of. I mean, the Centurion tested my limits and that is enough to scare a normal human away." Angela toyed with her tumbler a little before throwing out, "Did you know Sam tried to make me demonstrate on him?"

"Sounds like Sam," Bobby offered with a shrug, knowing that it wasn't exactly the reassurance that she wanted but he was too set in his ways to change and she wasn't going to try to change it and it seemed she didn't want to. "And I know Dean likes it when you do that sneaking thing you do. Apart from making him feel stupid."

Angela blew a slight raspberry with that. "He just likes to try and verbal spat." She couldn't help but smile at that. She absently rubbed her head, letting a few of the blonde locks fall forward. Well they weren't blonde but more of a bronze or copper. They were still bold though. She looked back up at Bobby and said, "But seriously… after feeling Gabriel die… It was like something changed. I could feel extra power at times. Some of it more emotional based or self-preservation…" She shrugged her shoulders because she didn't know. "And I feel… more connected to my soul."

"What do you mean?"

"When we charged at Izhu and when I broke the bond on Sam, it felt like a warm pulse." She frowned as she tapped her chest between her breasts. She looked down and thought about it. "And Absolution said it was about time and that was when I slapped the seal on her hilt. Now it won't come off." She looked at the desk trying to figure things out. "Like a fire, but the good kind."

Bobby listened to her absentminded thoughts carefully. He realized that what Isis had told him those years ago meant this more than what he took it to mean as the crap started rolling in with losing Dean, the Apocalypse, hell… all of it. At least she was coming to him and not trying to deal with it alone. That would have been a mess to clean up. While he wasn't an expert, he knew how to look and where. He was impressed that she had managed to actually heal Sam's broken hand and left no scars. She had been able to heal always but it took considerable effort. Now it was nothing. At this point, he needed her to feel positive about this whole thing. He offered, "And maybe it is a gift for what you've done. A reward to be what you are supposed to be."

Angela looked at the grizzled hunter with a raised brow. She started to say something when a shadow caught her eye. She blinked as she recognized who it was and willfully ignored him, "And what is that? Hero? Villain? Human? Monster?"

"Just you, Angie. Just you."

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's a wrap folks. Looks like Angie has a discussion with Bobby on her thoughts. The road ahead looks to prove interesting as we move into 5.08 Orion's Legacy for next time on Chronicles of Absolution. Thank you to all who read and review!


End file.
